Heat, The Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Being a Saiyan had it's perks but there was one in particular that Bra Vegeta Briefs could live without her, Heat Cycle. Note: Ch14 is up. Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. Be warned it has content you may not agree with.
1. Solo Act

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and by also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing.

* * *

Chapter One: Solo Act

Opening her cerulean eyes to greet the harsh sun of the morning, Bra Briefs. Certainly didn't want to wake up this morning or even leave the confines of her bedroom as the week she'd had been long since dreading had finally shown it's ugly face.

A frown appeared on her lips, as her body was already feeling a bit...bothered, a nasty side effect that came to last nights enticing dream. "Already?" she mumbled to herself. finally having to sit herself up in her bed, flipping the sheets and blanket off of her herself and headed into her private bathroom for a cold shower

Bra Vegeta Briefs was in heat. And may Kami help to all those around her.

* * *

As Bra stood under the shower stall, her hands on the shower wall to refrain from touching herself and by Kami was she failing at that. _"Why is it so intense, this time?"_ her mind asked its self. Biting her bottom lip as the cold water was hitting places of her body that made Bra feel more horny then she was before. "Damn it!" she muttered as she removed her hands from the wall. One grabbing at her large breast and the other heading down her body.

Bra enjoyed her saiyan heritage just as much her fellow male demi-Saiyans. Not that she would openly admit out loud as she had to keep the facade of being a girly-girl; she loved training with both her father and her brother Trunks and just like her brother and his friend Goten, she reached Super Saiyan at seven years of age.

however there were times it just was too much for her to take especially when it came to the matter of their heat cycles.

Bra was one of those girls who had reached puberty a lot quicker than most girls normally would so by age eight. After an awkward conversation with her mother about this, Bulma told her daughter that it's possible that her Saiyan DNA rushed the process. While Bulma had informed her of everything she knew that her body was going to be put through Bra just wished that somebody could have given her a fair warning about female Saiyan puberty.

Unlucky for Bra the only remaining Saiyans were all male and the only two of those Saiyans that could know of this were her father, Prince Vegeta and his brother, Prince Tarble but they didn't. they were no surviving female Saiyans by the time Vegeta came of age and Tarble was too young and sent off into exile.

So to put it bluntly Bra Vegeta Briefs was screwed, in more ways than one.

Biting her bottom lip once again, as the bluenette was creasing the outer lips of her vagina while also tweaking at the nipple in her right hand. She looked down to the decent sized breast and simply got a kinky but curious idea. Bending her neck down as she lifted her breast. Her tongue darting out of her mouth and she surprised herself by being able to lick her own nipple! Repeating the action quite of few times more before heading into her grand finale.

Not wanting to waste any more time on this solo foreplay. Moving the hand at her breast to join the one below; parting the folds of her womanhood. The Saiyan princess shoved two fingers into herself while she had her thumb touching her clitoris. Pumping her fingers as hard and fast as she could while trying not to fall in her shower stall.

The pressure was building on Bra's insides as she could feel her inner walls tightening around her two fingers. And with a few more strokes of her clit, the saiyan princess hit her climax. Her body was feeling the waves of pleasure that hit her all at once.

Leaning against the shower wall as her body was lightly trembling as she was taking slow but deep breathes while Bra's body began to calm down.

The demi-Saiyan was finally able to finish her shower in peace as she temporarily took care of her frustration.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, the Saiyan princess was wearing a black wife beater, with red unbuttoned shirt over it while wearing dark blue jean shorts and black tights with mid-calf boots. As much as she would have loved to dress down as an attempt to not draw attention to herself. the irony being is the very idea of Bra dressing down would bring more attention to herself after all she is Bulma Briefs daughter.

So Bra tried to do something in the middle and did it back fire; The demi-Saiyan even made grunge look good.

Heading into the kitchen to see her mother already at the table having a cup of coffee. She could see the table was already set for breakfast. Bra didn't need to guess where Trunks and her father were but she knew her father was going to metaphorically bite her head off for blowing off this training session with him and Trunks.

Oh if her father really knew the reason why, for a comical purpose Bra would have love to see her father's facial reaction to that but considering what this was doing to her. she would lay low on the topic.

"Hi mom!" As Bra went to make her cup of coffee.

"You're up late, today. You feeling alright?" Bulma questioning her only daughter.

Now Bra could have been honest to her mother and just flat out say "Mom, I'm in heat. Please help me to make sure that I don't anything to attract Trunks and Dad" but the words or anything close to that phrasing just couldn't come out of her mouth.

Just when she finally muster the courage to open her mouth. Trunks and Vegeta had chosen to come into the kitchen for breakfast. obviously taking a break from training.

"Bad cramps" she lied to her mother while she mentally cursed herself out as she sat down next to her mother.

"Girl, why weren't you in for the session this morning" Bra looking at her coffee as her father scolded her. she couldn't up look him in his dark eyes, she didn't want him to think of her as anything else then his daughter.

That was another thing about heat that Bra detested. It attracted the other Saiyans to her. No matter who they were in relation while Bra was lucky that such encounters has been avoided but it made her sick that the temptation was there.

It was then Bra actually did remember her father telling her about Heat cycles when she was younger. Now while Vegeta never experienced a Saiyan woman but what her father did know is whatever he learned from his caretaker/bodyguard whom he killed later on, Nappa. Regardless of that the important thing is what was said to her that when a female Saiyan had finally reached an age where the body was ready for mating that female Saiyan would release pheromones that would have males answering to its call.

Not to mention it would drive the female wild until the cycle was finished on its own or if she found a partner during the cycle the intensity of the heat cycle would die down (assuming the partner could appease the female Saiyan)

This was almost all too much for the young woman.

"Didn't you hear, I have cramps!" she snapped at Vegeta. Now having to play out her lie. Bra didn't have to look at her father to know that he was rolling his eyes at her.

The prince sat down next to his wife and Trunks sat on Bra's other side. It wasn't long before the family started eating their meals then followed by the routine of Vegeta demanding Bulma for more upgrades to the gravity room and then Bulma informing Trunks of a meeting they both have to attend in the late afternoon.

Bra was in mid bites of her syrup covered pancakes when scents of both Trunks and Vegeta had hit her nose. She really couldn't describe to herself; The scent itself was mixture of sweat, cologne (which Bra figured to be Trunks) but that third one she could not identify but Bra has definitely recognized it around the house before but the question was, who was it coming from?

Picking her eyes up from her food she glanced from her brother to her father again that scent was teasing with her senses getting her body slowly excited again. Bra could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she lowered her eyes back down to her food. Squeezing her thighs tightly together as if it would make it stop

...Wrong squeezing those thighs doomed Bra as she felt the need to repeat the action over and over but she didn't because of where she was. There was no doubt in her mind that if she stayed in this spot any longer, it wouldn't be long till her family saw right through her.

Bra knew what she had to do from this point on _"I have to get the hell out of this house."_ the demi-Saiyan screamed in her mind.

* * *

End Chapter One.


	2. Breakfast at Bra's

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

* * *

Chapter Two: Breakfast at Bra's

"_What the hell am I going to do?"_ Bra desperately thought to herself as she really needed to get out of this house seeing that her body was getting excited all over again, as she was once again squeezing her thighs together under the family kitchen table as they ate breakfast. Why couldn't she stop herself from doing such things?

The young hybrid could feel a small warmth growing down below as unwittingly kept up with her squeezing creating pressure on it that only added to the bluenette's issues.

"_Damn it, Bra"_ she mentally screamed at herself.

Bra once read somewhere that a woman was indeed capable of making herself orgasm just by squeezing her thighs, the only way it could be pulled off would depend on how sensitive the woman really was for such a thing to even occur.

She had to make this stop, god forbid if anyone dropped something and caught her doing this or worse like if her father and brother smell her growing arousal. As much as Bra didn't really want to get caught but she had to admit it was a thrilling excitement to it, in addition to what she as doing.

"_There I go again"_ she thought mentally scolding herself. _"This sucks" _she thought in addition as both the human and saiyan sides were enjoying this. Bra reaching for more pancakes and this time grabbing some French toast, she too has the famous saiyan appetite.

While the female hybrid was lost into her own thoughts and her unfortunate under the table action, as her thighs remained together she failed to notice that a part of her leg was spreading out to the side as it made contact with Trunks leg.

The lavender haired hybrid did notice this at first he was going to shrug it off after all they were sitting next to each other. it was when he felt that part of her leg moving back and forth against his. _"What the hell is she doing?"_ Trunks thought to himself while he looked to his sister as she was eating at a slow pace even for her.

Bra was so into it, that she didn't even notice that her mother and father were leaving the kitchen, "Bra honey, I'll see you later" her mother said. "Girl, the second you decide to stop slacking off on your training, you know where to find me" said the Prince of all Saiyans as he was still peeved about Bra skipping out of the morning session.

Bra felt that pressuring starting to build up once again, meaning Bra was almost ready to climax _"Oh-no, not here of all places"_ she pleaded mentally but the young woman couldn't bring herself to stop as she was getting closer. The bluenette had to pat herself on the back for keeping an appearance of composure while enacted this dirty deed of her own making.

The squeezing was becoming more frequently, one after the other. Bra made sure as hell to not be squirming around in that chair as she was nearly there at the finish line; the Demi-saiyan piled food in her mouth to prevent herself from moaning (or at least soften it) at the table. Bra wasn't exactly silent during an orgasm well...one that's out of her control.

Her eyes remained on her plate, she had a mouthful of food. She wanted to moan, cry out, scream but she couldn't as she was at the brink of climaxing _"So close"_ she thought desperately. She needing something to set her off; it was tempting to bring a either one of her hands into the mix but decided against it.

"Okay Bra, Stop it" Trunks said to his sister. while he was getting ...bothered... by female hybrids leg. Seeing how Trunks was wearing shorts for his training session today so naturally one could imagine how Trunks would be feeling as his sister's tights covered leg was rubbing against the exposed skin of his own leg.

But she kept going. That was when he realized Bra wasn't listening, she was off in her own little world. Trunks waved his hand in front of Bra's face, though he didn't break through that concentration of hers.

Bra finally got the edge she'd been awaiting as she felt something pressing on her tight covered thigh whatever it was, it gave the saiyan princess what she wanted. A release.

Unfortunately Bra was so lost in her world she didn't know it was her brother's hand on her thigh as he was shaking her leg to wake her up.

Forgetting that she even had food in her mouth, she tried to cough it out as she was now choking, dropping the utensils in her hands, then both going to her throat.

Trunks then seeing what was happening to his sister, he got up wrapping his arms just under her breasts to perform the Heimlich maneuver and then began performing said maneuver. It didn't take long for food that had been lodged into Bra's throat to come out and landing on the kitchen floor.

She took deep breathes in and out her mouth, leaning back into her brother for support

"Bra, are you alright?" he asked "What the hell were thinking?" his second question to her.

Naturally she couldn't answer him with honesty, "I'm sorry Trunks, I just have a lot on my mind" she told him, refusing to look at him, she just felt so guilty and stupid for what she did.

"I suppose I would have a lot on my mind as well, if I was masturbating at the kitchen table." Trunks called her out. His arms still wrapped around her.

Bra's face now looking whiter than it's ever been, "Your lucky dad didn't catch on to you, mostly because he was focused on mom but still." She then realizing what was touching her thigh before...it was her brother.

"Oh my Kami" was all Bra could say, Trunks then released his sister from his hold, "you're in heat aren't you"

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. You Need Help

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

To:Tiffany7898, Thank you for your review. Marron is coming up real soon but as for TrunksxMarron (which is a fine pairing , that I too like) but for the nature of THIS story I don't think that pairing is going to happen considering but Marron does a major role. But maybe I can work something out for these two as said because of the nature of this story.

* * *

Chapter Three: You Need Help

Trunks felt a little disgusted with himself as sweet and musky scent he was picking up on before turned out to be his sister but the Saiyan side to him didn't even remotely care for the fact. And the way her leg felt when it was going against his, not to mention but with the tights as well. It disturb the demi-Saiyan because it had cause a reaction that was never intended for his sister of all people; A light shiver overcame his body at the thought.

But at the same time Trunks could empathize with Bra, as he too had his own issues with heat and the problems that arise with it. when Trunks first started experiencing his own heat cycles, for him it seemed like it was a nightmare that wouldn't end because it made him see women...differently.

Trunks could never forget the first time he looked at his own mother while in his very first heat cycle. The demi-Saiyan couldn't remember what had set him off to his mother but He'll never forget how his father had to intervene before a heat crazed demi-Saiyan did something he would most likely regret.

He recalled how his mother's back was facing him and he was reaching to touch her and before either of them knew it, Vegeta was knocking his son into the ground. Trunks was never sure if his father had seen him as threat to his mate (a term only his father would use, instead of wife) that day because afterword the Saiyan Prince would find himself locking up his son into gravity room during his heat cycles.

And just by looking at Bra, seeing how freaked out she is. Trunks could tell this cycle was more different than any of her prior ones; he and his father would have their hands full with her.

"Bra you're in heat, aren't you?" Trunks said to her.

She didn't want look at him but nodded her head for yes.

He sighed at his sister. "Bra, has it been this bad before?" Trunks asked her.

"No" she answered softly but still not looking at him. "This is the one we've been dreading for" she said in addition, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was that reply that got Trunks thinking, he recalled when Bra starting getting her own heat cycles, Vegeta made sure as hell that Bra was kept away from him and their father. His father telling him that it was worse for the females because they wanted to satisfied by a saiyan while the males were content with anything female. (or whatever they were attracted too) and the Saiyan prince wasn't taking any risks with his one and only daughter.

That would explain why their father doesn't go nuts when he's enduring his own cycle because he has their mother for an outlet, not to mention Bulma and Vegeta were always (and still are) a sexual active couple. It really was hard for them to tell whether Vegeta was going through a heat cycle or not. Trunks then making a grim facial expression just at the idea of his parents still doing it.

That was when Trunks made up his mind, "Bra, then you're aware that you can't be around me and dad right now and you can't be hanging out with any of the Sons in your condition well except for Pan but I know you two don't get along these days."

Bra momentarily rose a small smirk on her face at the mention of the Sons but the smirk faded at the mention of Pan. "She started it" she said to Trunks. It's getting to the point that everyone been calling the girls, mini female versions of Goku and Vegeta.

"Point is we need someone preferably with non-saiyan or male for that matter, to keep a close eye on you"

Scoffing at Trunks's notion "I don't need a babysitter! I'm 20 years old" she snapped at him as she then turned to look at him, where she was met with a skeptical facial expression as clearly Trunks didn't see the need to explain himself.

"Do you need to be reminded, that you were just masturbating at the kitchen table a few moments ago, and I might add your leg was feeling up on me" Trunks dead panned at Bra.

Raising a brow at the mention of her leg, "when did I?...Oh god" her hand covering her face from sheer embarrassment. "This just keeps getting worse and it's only day one!" she said to him.

Taking some pity on Bra "Come here" as he helped Bra up off the chair and then wrapped his arms around her. Bra resting her chin on a shoulder.

Both siblings unaware that they were taking each other's scents in.

"Trunks, I appreciate the hug more then you'll know but I strongly suggest letting go before you get me worked up" she said softy.

"it's not exactly easy, on our end either. I mean you are the only active female saiyan and technically we're not even sure if Pan's going to be on the same level as us when comes to heat; seeing how her human DNA outweighs her Saiyan DNA." Said Trunks

"And yet your arms are still around me Trunks"

"Sorry" as he then moved them off her body. For moment Bra missed the touch but she needed to focus, she had to beat this without falling into temptation.

"I need to beat this Trunks, I can't let this get anymore out of control" she said looking to the demi-saiyan, she couldn't stop herself from staring at her brother from head to toe.

"That a girl"

"God, you look good today" Bra's eyes widen as soon as the words left her lips.

Trunks was red in his face, "Bra go to your room and I will text you when I have come up with something"

"I don't need to leave the room for that Trunks" Her hand smacking her over her mouth.

"Bra to your room now!" Trunks said as his face was now a deep crimson.

Without another word spoken the saiyan princess head to her bedroom.

* * *

End Chapter 3


	4. Gotta Go Now

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gotta Go Now

* * *

Staying in her room for most of the morning and into the late afternoon.

Bra wanted nothing more than to bash her own head on to something to make the this morning simply disappear such as her dirty little deed at the breakfast table and then the things she said to her own brother. The demi-Saiyan would even settle for a piece of the earth opening up and just devour her so she wouldn't have live with these moments for the rest of her natural life.

While waiting for Trunks to come up with a plan, Bra wasn't sure what to be doing with herself well aside from the one thing she knew she didn't want to do.

As one of the many things she certainly didn't want to be thinking of how Trunks looked in his training gear, the way his arms felt around her body when he hugged her, she especially didn't want to be thinking of his scent and how it ensnared her sense of smell.

"Stop it" Bra muttered softy to herself.

The Saiyan princess couldn't stay here and wait for Trunks to think of something while her Saiyan side of her was making plans for him as a potential conquest.

Going to her closet and pulling out an duffle bag and heading over to her dressers to pack some clothes as she was grabbing the clothes she would normally wear for a brief moment Bra was distracted by a picture on top of her dresser, the photo contained in the frame was a group picture of her, Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan.

That was when a brilliant idea came to Bra, she would go stay with Marron! The demi-Saiyan had almost forgotten that Marron had a apartment in the city, while she's attending university but whenever on break she'd head back to Kame House.

Getting to her phone and texting Trunks, about the idea of staying with Marron.

* * *

Trunks getting back to his office after the boring meeting him and Bulma had to endure, the hybrid loosened his neck tie while Trunks would never say it out loud sometimes he'd rather be training with his father then dealing with people attempting to tell him and his mother how Capsule Corp should be run.

And that was only the minor problem of his day, he hardly focused in the meeting as his thoughts drifted over to Bra and the predicament she was in and how it was causing copious amounts of trouble for the Vegeta-Briefs siblings.

Her scent toying with his sense and then the accidental rubbing her tight covered leg against his. While Trunks had told Bra what she'd done, he was more then grateful she never picked up on the fact that the very action turned him on. As the loose shorts he was wearing this morning concealed that fact.

But when the lavender haired Saiyan reached his own private bathroom the truth was out there, Trunks Vegeta Briefs gotten an erection from his sister and it had taken more than just a cold shower to relieve it.

Trunks couldn't shake the mental image of himself stroking himself in the shower. Wanting to forget how he had one of his hands running up and down his shaft as he felt those devious waves of pleasure as the Saiyan in him thought dirty things about his princess until he achieved his orgasm.

He couldn't deny that it did feel good to get off. Trunks needed a new mental topic before he found himself jerking off again.

But now that demi-Saiyan was thinking on this, it had been awhile since his last sexual encounter. "Perhaps, since it's been awhile that anything is starting to look good to me" Trunks trying to justifying jerking off to his sister.

Nevertheless Trunks was getting worked up again as he felt an a light throb from his member. "Damn it" he muttered. _"what the hell is wrong me?"_ he thought to himself as he touched himself through his slacks hoping to ease the tension.

Alright as male, Trunks does normally often think about sex (though not on Master Roshi's level) but seriously this was excessive even for him.

If Trunks didn't know any better he would think that he himself was going through heat.

Those blue eyes of his widening at such a thought, it couldn't be time for his own cycle already. The younger Saiyan prince couldn't even recall when his last heat cycle was. Trunks doubting the fact that Bra's heat could set of his own but then again what did he known about Saiyan females and if this was the very case, then Trunks and the rest of the male Saiyans were in big ass trouble.

Before Trunks couldn't even muster a thought, his cell phone had begun to go off; notifying him of a text message. Removing the hand from his crotch to grab his phone, he could see it was from Bra, saying that she was going to stay with Marron, as the blonde was still in city.

"Good thinking Bra" he texted back to her.

Right before his mind went back into its dirty thoughts now this time both containing Bra and Marron.

* * *

After finally getting her reply from Trunks, Bra set out to get the rest of her belongings she was taking to Marron's. finally zipping up her duffle bag Bra needed to make a clean get a way. Which was mostly Get out while her father was still in the Gravity Room.

As Bra exited her bedroom, she couldn't hear that noisy metallic humming that came from the gravity room. The Saiyan princess could only assume her father was taking a break for a late lunch or he was done for the day.

"Alright looks like I'm going to have to track him" Bra then searching out for his Ki, He was still on the compound, in fact he was with her mother. "I guess it would hurt to tell mom, I'm heading out." As Bra headed into the direction of her parents.

Bra found herself facing the door that lead into one of the den's however she noticed it wasn't closed entirely like but she knew her parents were in the room. And that was when she heard it, an odd thumping sound was coming from inside the room.

She couldn't stop herself from peeking into the room, while Bra shouldn't have been stunned at the site she was looking at as she was aware of her parents sexual appetites. She noted that they were still dressed as her father, Vegeta had Bulma pinned against the wall with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. His face buried into the crook of her mother's neck while the Saiyan prince thrusted in and out of his mate.

As traumatized as Bra should be from witnessing this, she was kind of envious of her parents and relationship they shared with one another. Bra really wanted to experience relationship like theirs.

Seeing her father remove his face from Bulma's neck and moving to her lips to give her a passionate kiss, and thanks to Saiyan hearing, Bra could hear the whispered "I Love You" from her parents.

That was when Bra took her cue to leave the couple be, and decided that she'd leave a note for them.

* * *

Vegeta gritting his teeth as he hit his climax, Bulma's soon followed.

"She was watching us, Vegeta." Bulma said to her husband as he pulled out of her.

The couple adjusting their clothes. "I know, I sensed her"

"If it's like you said, Vegeta, we have to be careful around her."

"She isn't the only one we have to watch out for, the Brat isn't exactly himself either"

"You mean both of them, a heat cycle at the same time...That's never happened to them before, not even with the others."

"I'm not too sure about the boy, perhaps Bra set something in him off, because she is Saiyan"

Bulma then getting more curiously concerned, "What about you then? You wouldn't know how to fend off a female saiyan" Bulma said to him as Vegeta as informed her as much as he could about this.

"I never needed a female saiyan, though I do have an earthling woman whose Saiyan in spirit"

"That's sweetest thing you ever said to me"

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

End Chapter 4


	5. An Offer Bra Might Not Refuse

Heat, The Frustration of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

* * *

Chapter 5: An Offer Bra Might Not Refuse

* * *

The female Saiyan had done it; finally managing to getting out Capsule Corp in one piece and the farther she got away from her home, the better she was feeling as Bra wasn't being taunted by the scents of Trunks and Vegeta.

Bra smiled as she looked up at the tall apartment building having reached her destination, "Sanctuary!" the bluenette said jokingly to herself before heading into the building. Bra visited Marron often so the doorman of the apartment building just smiled at the demi-Saiyan and gave her the okay to go on inside.

"Thank you, have a good night" Bra said to him while heading inside and then making her way over to the elevator.

* * *

After work Trunks found himself not wanting to be at home although he knew Bra wouldn't be there. He didn't want to look his parents in the face, so he'd just flew into his bedroom window, took a quick mini shower and changed his clothes then flew right back out the window.

However Trunks didn't know where he could go and hang out for awhile. Marron's place was off limits because Bra was hiding out there as Trunks was ignoring that Saiyan instincts telling him to go after the female Saiyan.

Never the less it would be complicated to explain to your female friend that your sister is in heat and the Saiyan side of you wants to bang her. "Because that would go over so well." Trunks sarcastically mumbled to himself.

"I suppose I could go to Goten's for awhile"

* * *

"Bra!" Marron greeted her friend as she opened the door to her apartment, stepping aside to let the demi-Saiyan inside. "Come here" Marron then embracing her, almost taken back by this kind gesture. Bra hugging Marron back. "What's the matter, you sounded so freaked out when called me before." Marron said as she rubbed a hand on Bra's back, not even sure if Bra needed that kind of comfort from a friend.

The perfume that Marron was wearing was a very strong scent as it hit Bra's nose. It was a really good scent.

"Freaked out, doesn't even begin to explain what I am right now" Bra said as the hug between the girls ended as they pulled apart from each other. Bra then noticed Marron's outfit. it wasn't like Marron's usual day wear, this was a black miniskirt with a black v-neck tee. The skirt showed off Marron's legs very well.

"I'm not keeping you from something, am I? Bra questioned as she pointed out to Marron's outfit

"Oh this, I had a almost had a date tonight but he had to reschedule, he got called into work emergency, He works at the hospital" answered Marron.

The blonde wanting to focus back on Bra "Then tell me, is it a new guy in your life?" Marron asked as the blonde went to close her front door and lock it.

"Believe me Marron if I had a boyfriend at the moment I wouldn't have come here" Bra said with such blunt honesty; as Marron looked at her friend with a raised brow while masking the facial expression of 'what are you saying?'

"Marron, I'm ..." Bra tried to say as she sat down on Marron's couch. Marron then sat on the other end of the couch. Bra noticed something else about Marron's skirt or rather what Marron wasn't wearing under that skirt. _"Is she not wearing underwear?" _

"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you?" Marron cutting off Bra's sentence and Also bringing Bra back from her thoughts about her friends outfit.

"No! I'm not pregnant, if I were pregnant do you think my father would have let me out of his sight!" snapped Bra.

"Only to search for and then horrifically murder your baby daddy." As Bra was about to reply to the ridiculous notion but stopped herself because honestly it wasn't that far off from the truth.

Bra then replying with "I can assure you I'm not pregnant but I'm in heat and I couldn't stay at the house because this one has been more then I can handle and it's only the first day." Telling Marron the truth.

"Sorry to hear that"

"Marron, I need help. I mean it's been too intense and it's even harder to keep myself from not getting aroused by..." Bra then catching herself before slipping up about the morning encounter with Trunks. "...anything" she finished explaining to her friend.

Marron looked at her friend in silence as the bluenette's eyes were glued to the floor, "Bra I understand what you're going through. In fact I'm going to let you in on a slightly big secret but you can't be grossed out because it involves me and your brother.

"Okay" Bra replied with uncertainty considering the condition she was in.

"I'm not too clear on this but I have feeling Goten does knows about this."

"Back when your brother was still attending college and I was starting out as a freshman, so this was less than two years ago but anyway Trunks and I ended up sharing a class together and when we were assigned on a month long project together and during this duration Trunks went into heat...and it was really difficult for him to focus especially since he kept sniffing at me like an animal but he really and I mean he really tried not to give into it Bra but as his friend I couldn't tolerate to see him suffer like that. So I offered to help him through it."

Bra with both eyebrows raised "You and Trunks..."

"Yeah...we did" Marron's face was flushing a very bright red face as she recalled those encounters with Trunks.

Bra wasn't sure what to say but what wasn't expected was when Bra asked Marron, "How was it?"

"Physically it was amazing, I mean having sex with a martial artist is one thing but it is hard to compete with someone who has Saiyan in their DNA." Marron answered. Bra gave a little smirk "Well that's one thing Mom, Chichi and Videl never complain about" she joked with Marron for a split second forgetting her own issues.

Marron scooting closer to the female Saiyan "Bra I have no problem letting you stay here but If it gets too much for you. I want you know that I can be here for you in that way as well, If you want to of course" Marron said to the bluenette Saiyan as she placed her hand on Bra's thigh, giving it a small squeeze.

Bra could hear her heart pounding as Marron had certainly knocked Bra off her guard, _"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" _She said in her mind.

"Obviously I've stunned you into an awkward silence. I'm just letting you know it's an option Bra." Removing her hand from Bra's thigh.

The Saiyan princess actually finding some words to say, "But...I thought you liked guys?"

"I do like guys and I just happen to also like girls. I'm not asking for a relationship from you, Bra I'm just offering my help to you." Marron said "If you'd like my help that is and it's alright, if you don't want to it's not going to hurt my feelings." She said in addition. This time putting an arm around Bra's shoulders pulling her into a side hug.

Marron's perfume once again teasing Bra's nose, while Bra was still looking down when Marron pulled into a hug, unintentionally giving the bluenette a look at Marron's cleavage.

Bra was feeling knots in her stomach just at the thought of what Marron was only saying but offering as well, the heiress was even slightly turned on by the notion as she could the effect it was having on her loins. Bra knew couldn't handle this heat cycle by herself anymore and perhaps maybe with a female it'd be easier after all no pregnancy risk.

Bra looked up at Marron making eye contact, "Marron you have definitely raised the best friend bar." The blonde smiled, "Well what can I sa..." Marron's sentence was cut off as Bra's mouth crashed on to hers taking her by surprise _"Bra was probably more frustrated than I thought"_ thought Marron.

* * *

Goten Son had just walked up to his house, after a nice date with a girl who lived somewhat nearby but then again when you have the ability to fly everything seems closer then what would be to non-flying people. The younger son could a figure waiting outside his house, Goten's parents weren't home as Chichi and Goku when to go visit the Ox-King.

The date went rather good well except for Trunks repeatedly calling him in the middle of dinner but she hadn't minded at all. So after dinner and they saw a movie but as the date went continued the girl and Goten realized they weren't all too compatible to be a couple but they did decide to become friends instead.

Goten sensing the Ki and recognizing it, "Alright Trunks what was so important that you had to interrupt my date and what are doing out here by yourself? You could have waited for me at Gohan's Place." The younger boy said to his friend.

"Goten, I can't begin to tell you the day I'm having because it can't not even compare to the fact that I...God, I can't even say it and I've been mulling about this all day and I can't fucking say it!" Trunks said sounding a little crazed but Goten was used to when Trunks got like this.

"Okay, just take a deep breath Trunks and..." Cutting off Goten "I jerked off to the idea of my sister!" Trunks then came out with his shameful confession

"_Yeah, so have I"_ thought Goten, it took a moment before Goten had full on realized what Trunks had just said and about who, "WHAT!?" Goten screamed in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Goten repeated. Trunks had his hands covering his face "HOW AND WHY?" Goten then desperately asked his childhood friend.

"She's in heat" Trunks said simply, "and I was defenseless against and her scent was just too damn over powering." Trunks then continued to tell Goten everything that happened even that Bra was staying with Marron.

"Does Vegeta know about this?"

"About what I did , thankfully no. but Bra being in heat, he might know by now."

"Should we tell Gohan and my dad? you know to just to stay clear of her. because I think Gohan's teaching at her college, Now isn't he? As for my dad well I don't think they'll run into each other unless Bra heads back to Capsule Corp for something while our parents are hanging out for the evening." Goten rationalized.

"I suppose so" mumbled Trunks

"But when we tell them, we'll edit the hell out of your side of the story."

"Thanks" said a dead panned Trunks.

* * *

Meanwhile with things were heating up between the Saiyan princess and her human companion. Bra had crashed her mouth onto Marron's. it started out as a simple kiss before it began to develop into something else. As the girls had changed their positions on the couch. Somehow Marron ended up underneath Bra and out of habit she'd spread her legs so demi-Saiyan was right between her legs and it felt good.

The kiss was deepening as their tongues began to come together with each other; the girls would both be nibbling at each other's lips. Soon after they had broken the kiss.

Bra was left a little breathless, looking at Marron seeing her face flushing with red, the demi-saiyan was kind of proud of the effect she had on her friend. Sitting up for a moment only to take the red button up shirt off her body; leaving her in the black wife beater with the jean shorts and her tights but had also taken her mid-calf boots off.

Bra took this moment to reflect a bit, she knew she wasn't attracted to girls but that didn't mean on a physical level that didn't still feel good. God did it feel good.

But never the less with these Saiyan hormones Bra was too far gone to care as she laid back down on Marron and gave her another kiss.

* * *

End Chapter Five.


	6. Get Down Tonight

Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Note: This is the first time, I've written a sex scene with same-sex pair. So I am bit out of my comfort zone (in terms of writing and not to mention I'm not a fan of Yuri/Yaoi Uncanon couples and in general when it comes to fan fiction and I don't watch enough anime to know any canon couples save for Uranus and Neptune from Sailor Moon. but I do read original fiction with female couples. For some reason I can't get into male couples, I tried but didn't work out. Maybe it's because I somewhat relate to the female characters and I am a sucker for the forbidden fruit concept.) But for the sake of this story, I need to grow as a writer.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

* * *

Chapter Six: Get Down Tonight

* * *

Goten said his good-byes to Trunks as his lavender haired friend decided to head home and try to get a hold of himself. "Poor Trunks, hell, Poor Bra if she were to find out" the younger Son said to himself as he headed into his home.

Turning on the lights, Goten headed to the fridge to get a bottle of beer he'd hidden in there; had Trunks stayed he would have offered it to his friend. To get him to calm down but "screw it" Goten said to himself as he turned the twist off cap and brought the bottle to his lips.

Walking up to his bedroom and locking the door behind him, just out of habit. Heading over to the desk that used to be Gohan's. As the younger Son still had the house to himself for who knows how long, Goten turned on his laptop as he wanted to use this time well. So Goten decided to go right into his favorite adult website.

He smirked as the web browser page filled up with images of naked women in various of situations; had Goten's date went differently tonight he so wouldn't be doing this to himself as the young demi-Saiyan was in the process of undoing his faux leather belt.

A dirty thought popped into Goten's mind and it certainly involved the Saiyan Princess, though it wasn't the first time he thought this way about Vegeta's only daughter. Goten growing hard at the thought of her on his mattress on all fours with her bottom half being presented to him to she could show him how wet she is for him, hell it was Goten's number one favorite fantasy of Bra.

His member aching for the Saiyan Princess.

Oh what Goten would give for an evening with Bra, you know without Vegeta and Trunks ready to energy blasting him to death.

* * *

The Saiyan in Bra couldn't stop smirking as she laid atop on Marron, grinding her still clothed body into her friend's. The bluenette could feel her erect nipples straining against the fabric of her bra. She broke the kiss once again but this time Bra was heading down to Marron's neck and collar bone area while the Saiyan princess began to send her hand underneath Marron's t-shirt where Bra was met with the bare flesh of Marron's right breast as for Bra's other hand she sent it lower as it was between both girls and then sending that hand up Marron's skirt.

A lust driven Bra smiled at her now confirmed discovery, lifting her head up "I see, I'm not the only one in heat" joked the female Saiyan. Marron choosing not to respond to the remark but she smirked right back at her friend, letting out a chuckle.

"Sit up" Marron said to Bra, the bluenette doing as asked as while Bra was on her friend's lap. Marron taking the chance to sit up herself, the blonde then reached over to the female Saiyan and grabbed the bottom of her tank top and lifting up to reveal the black laced bra that Bra was wearing. Marron putting her hands on both of the lace covered breasts and squeezing them; even with the bra on she could feel Bra's hard nipples against the palm of her hands.

Bra's body was trembling at this rate, letting out soft moans as Marron was playing with her large breasts. Then blonde then wanting to take Bra by surprise and she certainly had when Marron her face closer to Bra's chest, darting out her tongue and begun to lick at one of the lace covered nipples while two fingers played with the other.

Bra certainly couldn't find words at the moment when Marron then put her mouth over the clothed nipple, releasing a loud gasp as the feeling of Marron's tongue was all too good. It wasn't long till Marron went over to the other nipple and repeating the enticing actions.

The hybrid then reaching behind herself to unhook her bra, as she wanted to feel more of Marron's tongue without the lacey garment on her.

Marron pulled herself away from Bra's chest and watched as the straps of the bra fell went down Bra's arms then revealing her breasts in their proper and full glory. The blonde's mouth watering at the sight of them.

Bra seeing Marron's reaction, she smirked to her friend "You know the rules I show you mine, you show me yours." She said to her. Her human companion having a small chuckle while Bra reached over and grabbing the bottom of the shirt waiting a second as Marron raised her arms. Bras lifting the tight v-neck shirt, a grin on the Saiyans lips as she watched the pair of breasts bounce lightly from the shirt being removed.

Bra tossing the shirt aside "Hmm, very nice" she commented, admiring them for a moment longer. Marron's Breasts were just about the same size as Bra's, they certainly weren't small but not enormous either. They were a perfect size.

Marron reached for Bra pulling her closer, both girls feeling shivers as their sensitive nipples were grazing against each other while they shared another kiss. Breaking apart once more, Bra getting up from Marron's lap. So she could stand on her feet.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Bra unbuttoning her shorts and then along with her tights and underwear she pushed them down her legs leaving the demi-Saiyan naked. The bluenette stood before her best friend as if awaiting judgment.

Marron taking in the sight of her best friends body, "Beautiful" she complemented Bra as the blonde was lifting her bottom off the couch to remove her skirt and then Marron was just as naked as Bra.

Bra could feel herself getting wetter then she already was. There was a quick sobering moment for Bra as she realized, this was actually happening. It wasn't some fantasy to masturbate too. It was all real.

"_How'd did we get to this moment so fast?"_ Bra asked herself.

Marron leaning back into the couch saw the look on her friends face and simply told her, "Bra, it's more than okay if you want to stop. I'm aware that this is fast for you and not why you came here." even under the odd circumstances, Marron still acted as voice of reasoning for Bra.

The capsule corp. heiress realized that Marron was giving her an out but Bra still standing, leaned over and placed her hands on the top of the couch "I don't want to stop, not when am I this close already" replied Bra. The blue haired Saiyan then parting Marron's legs just a bit just before Bra decided to straddle her friend.

With her legs parted Marron could feel the heat and moisture coming from Bra's womanhood, as it was above her own. Bra once again taking back the control as she brought both of her hands on Marron's hips as the saiyan lowered herself just a little bit more their pussies suddenly touched. A shock of electricity shot through Bra, not knowing what to do so she just sat there for a second. But strangely the shock passed and Bra feeling more and more comfortable, she moved her hips which added a little more pressure on their connected flesh.

"Are you ok?" Marron asked putting her hands on Bra's hips, as she realized what the demi-Saiyan was going to do

"Yeah" replied the bluenette, Their pussies touching and thighs most certainly rubbing together they couldn't help but start to feel more and more turned on. Marron let out an "hmmm" as their pussies grazed each other.

Marron gave a Bra light kiss, "Bra, let's change positions, I want to feel more of this"

Kissing her back, Bra got off her lap and laid on the other end of the couch, Bra lifting a leg as she felt Marron placed a leg on the other side of Bra. Now laying there with their pussies touching once again.

The two friends both started grinding softly together, both of them shaved smooth, juices making things so slippery. The Saiyan princess could feel her Marron's lips sliding between hers, their lips parting. The insides of their pussies slid over each other and then their clits got caught in the action

"_My god that feels amazing."_ Thought Bra

Moving faster and faster until they couldn't bear it anymore and a massive climax took over Bra's whole body; she then exploded into utter bliss. Marron soon followed after Bra.

Finally started to get our breath back, "Feel better?" Marron asked as the girls separated but not far enough as they still could feel each other's nether lips.

"For now, I do. Marron...I don't know how to thank you for this"

"Don't thank me; I only did what a real friend would...though most people don't have friends with heat cycles." Marron said before she started laughing. Bra snorted at this before it turned into a genuine laughter.

After the joined laughter eased up. "I want to ask you something Marron"

"What is it?"

"So how it does feel knowing you've done the famous Vegeta-Briefs siblings?" Bra joked with the blonde as she was feeling like old herself again.

Marron made an almost annoyed face at Bra, which caused the Saiyan princess to laugh; Marron was momentarily distracted by the idea of Bra, Trunks and herself but then blushed at the idea.

"Well I refuse to answer that but I will say this Bra, You and Trunks make the same face when you've hit an orgasm." Marron told her friend

Her eyebrows shooting up "Really?"

"I'm serious" replied Marron.

"Are you two still seeing each other?"

"Well after that initial incident, we've gotten together on and off but then we realized we were using each other. So we eased up and then our sexual relationship came to a stop."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know, maybe I was afraid. I know for some girls having their best friend dating their brother is a dream but others don't like sharing relatives" _"But it's harder when your crushing on a guy and his sister!"_ thought Marron.

"Did you feel anything for him?"

"Hard to say Bra" answered Marron.

"I won't hold it against you, if you didn't" said Bra as she held Marron's hand before leaning over and giving her a small comforting kiss on her lips.

At first nothing sexual arose on Bra's but as that kiss lead to a few more kisses Bra was on her sexual high once more.

"Again?" Marron was surprised by this

"I did warn you that it was an intense cycle."

Bra reached between her legs and lightly stroked her clit, as she and Marron were both still joined at the hip so to speak this also meant Bra was running her fingers through Marron's pussy too, sliding her hand between them touching herself with one side of her hand and Marron with the other.

The heiress fingers slid all over the place slipping inside herself one moment then into Marron. This was the first time Bra had touched a vagina that wasn't her own and it felt great, She liked the way Marron felt so smooth inside, that her lips could wrap around Bra's fingers and that she felt so tight.

Soon enough Marron's hand joined in and with no pattern they just played with themselves and each other, it felt unbelievable. Before long the two friends were both moaning loudly and knew another climax was on its way.

Bra shifting her body so she could kiss Marron once more, the saiyan had to admit that she loved the feel of her lips. Sitting and laid down on top of Marron still in-between her legs just like earlier into the evening.

Breaking the kiss, "Okay, I think I'm done for the evening" Muttered Bra.

* * *

Trunks now having a third shower today as he made a 'Boo-Boo' on his way back from Goten's house but the demi-Saiyan's erection wouldn't go away as he couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen tonight.

It started when the lavender haired Saiyan flew back into the city, he neared Marron's apartment building where he felt Bra's Ki spiking up and growing more as he got closer to the building. The younger prince genuinely thinking about his sister's well being. Despite her current condition.

His father trained him to fight anything aliens, monster and even god-like creatures. Trunks would make sure whatever was bothering his sister, wouldn't live to regret it.

However when Trunks reached and landed on Marron's balcony. Let's just say this is the one thing that even Vegeta couldn't prepare him for.

His eyes were greeted with the sight of his former lover, Marron and his sister, Bra having sex. Which is rather ironic for the young prince as this dirty idea occurred to him hours ago in his office, the very same thought he jerked off in his office too.

And now having to witness it in real life, made Trunks hard.

Bra was distracted with Marron, so she couldn't sense him. he watched as a naked Bra straddled Marron as they proceeded into their activities, then watching them changed positions as they laid on the couch to grinding into each other. Trunks recognizing this from the occasional lesbian porn, he'd watch on one of those restless nights.

It'd been a while since he'd seen Marron's body and she still looked beautiful but the saiyan couldn't help himself as he looked over his sister, she had a great body as well, he knew it was wrong to think of her in this way but he couldn't excuse this cause Bra didn't even know that he was here watching her.

"_I have to get out of here before..." _His thought cut off as he heard the girls getting louder indicating that they were pretty close to climaxing.

Trunks took off into the sky as he needed to get away from here.

Snapping from the memory of only a few moments ago, the water gushed onto the front of his body; His hand moved easily on his cock

Trunks already knew what Marron felt like but the Saiyan inside Trunks wondered if the pussy of his princess was as slippery or felt as good as Marron. "Mmm, that feels good," he murmured to himself and thought again of the Saiyan Princess. In his mind, he replaced his hand and with her mouth, which wasn't hard enough to imagine.

he kept pumping until he knew from frequent experiences that he had reached the point of no return. He was breathing rapidly and his heart was thumping inside his chest, both normal reactions. He could keep wanking until he came or he could stop, leave the shower and dry off his body

In addition to the water spreading over his body. Faster and faster he stroked with his right hand until he was actually fucking into his hand when his climax bubbled up from within his body and erupted out his cock. landing on the floor of the shower, to be washed down the drain. Trunks released the hold on his cock.

He turned off the water and stood there for a few minutes, catching his breath and letting his heart return to normal. He hated to admit it but "That was a good one," Trunks said out loud.

Opening his bathroom door after toweling down, Trunks heading straight into bed, not even bothering to get dressed again.

* * *

End Chapter.


	7. Once upon a First Crush!

Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

* * *

Chapter Seven: Once upon a First Crush!

* * *

After an eventful evening with Marron, Bra slept in the spare bedroom of the apartment. The blue haired heiress opening her eyes for a split moment forgetting she wasn't in her own bedroom.

"Day two" thought the Saiyan princess as was now sitting up on the mattress and the young princess couldn't put a name on it but somehow she felt different. Perhaps her late night activities with Marron had satisfied that sexual crave in her for the time being which was possible but then again Bra did recall rubbing herself throughout the night till she had a third orgasm. Another thought came to Bra, Maybe she felt different because she wasn't surrounded by her fellow Saiyans, especially Trunks and Vegeta. So there was nothing to set her off into a lusting maniac.

All the princess wanted to do was sleep. Even considering not going to her classes today just to accomplish this and stay out of trouble but the demi-Saiyan had to hand her essay in and then take a test as the semester was coming to a near end.

Bra could feel that Marron wasn't in the apartment, so more than likely she headed out for her own classes.

Feeling okay enough, Bra got up from the bed and headed into Marron's only bathroom to get ready for the day.

After taking a quick shower, Bra then dressing in a short black skirt which was designed with a sheer overlay and a black tank top, choosing not to wear a bra underneath. Bra wanting to dress comfortably as she could as she had to painfully remind herself that she was in heat after all which wasn't fun when you had to go out in warm weather.

After getting dressed and applying her make-up which she chooses to do the black eyeliner and dark red lipstick, giving that classic pinup look.

"Besides, what could go wrong with going to school while being in heat?" Bra asked herself as she'd spoken those famous last words.

* * *

Bulma Briefs was in deep thought as she was concerned for her heat ridden daughter as she knew Bra was going to be staying with Marron for the time being.

Being so lost in thought Bulma couldn't even feel the pair of lips that were kissing down her stomach "Woman this really isn't the time for you to be distracted, again" Vegeta's voice breaking through his wife's mental focus. Bulma moving all her attention towards Vegeta as she looked to see him

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Bra, I'm worried her running around in her current condition."

"The girl will be fine, she is a Saiyan after all" Spoke Vegeta as he placed a few more kisses on Bulma's stomach as he tried to revert his mate's attention back to his other favored morning activity.

"That's what got her in this mess! You..."Bulma's sentence being cut off as the Saiyan prince headed further south and placed his mouth over Bulma's womanhood. "Now just you're playing dirty" The bluenette gasping at the contact and then followed by another as Vegeta's tongue came into action.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Capsule Corp, where Trunks was still laying in bed as he felt disgusted with his actions. The lavender haired Saiyan was so guilt ridden that he decided to not to show up at the Capsule Corp. offices today. Sure, his mother would be pissed off at him but he didn't care.

But anyway Trunks needed to clear his head of yesterday, especially Bra and Marron and watching them with a burning desire to join in on their fun.

Trunks groaned with annoyance as he now couldn't get the mental picture of Bra straddling Marron's lap and grinding their bodies together to leave his mind, "Why me?" the demi-Saiyan asked himself.

* * *

Lucky for Bra, she only had to three classes to endure for the day as she was currently making her way to the English Literature department for her final class of the day and then the demi-Saiyan was free for the rest of the day. As Bra continued to walk, the warm weather was finally starting to take its toll on capsule heiress.

Bra letting out small moans as her bare nipples were rubbing against the fabric of her tank top and that was her body decided to turn against her as she herself becoming wet and aching for attention.

So in that afternoon Bra was in her unusually horny state by the time she made it to the classroom and the Saiyan princess already dreading it. Not only was she on her way to becoming painfully aroused. Taking a seat at the back of the classroom in case she ended up repeating a similar scenario as yesterday morning

Nevertheless that sensitive nose of Bra's began to smell something that attracted to her and made the Saiyan inside her stir crazy. Whoever was the carrier of this scent was making their way closer. Certainly becoming even more uncomfortable then she was before Bra was getting fidgety. Tapping her foot as she leaned back, and then moving forward as Bra was trying to find any kind of position to lighten up the intensity of her arousal. Nothing was working the Saiyan princess had only choice left but it was either this or suffer.

Bra took her right leg crossing it over her left and then shifting in an attempt to get comfortable however Bra was stopped when she felt a familiar tickle of pleasure pulsing through her clit. But before the female Saiyan could even continue, the scent that was making her go crazy had become stronger as it hit Bra even more.

Closing her eyes as she took more of the scent, she couldn't describe what it smelled like but something about it made her crazy for it.

Maybe just maybe Bra could get out of this classroom in one non-orgasming piece.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Son" Blue eyes widening at sound of Gohan's voice entering her ears. "And I'll be subbing for today as your Professor had a personal emergency to that needed his attention." Spoke the eldest son of Goku looking at Bra giving her a familiar warm smile. Turning back to her classmates "Now, don't worry I'm not going to keep you guys long. I'm just going to collect the essays for your teacher and your test is on hold until further notice." Explained Gohan.

"_Damn him!"_ thought Bra as her face was flushing, it wasn't simply because she was in heat, or that Gohan was a longtime family friend but what nobody knew was Son Gohan was Bra Vegeta Briefs, first crush.

"_And now I have to sit here watching him as I am trying not to think about my aching pussy. Except now I can't stop myself from thinking how much I want to kiss him and every inch of his body while straddling him and then riding him until I am cumming so hard from it."_ Bra mentally mulled over

"Alright take your papers out and I'll come and collect them" he said. Bra already having her paper out.

The more Bra looked at Gohan, the more she was dripping with wetness. There was no way in hell she was going to focus, this day needed to end now! So she could go back to Marron's apartment.

"Oh Fuck Me" Bra whispered to herself as she knew her fellow classmates couldn't hear that but her older fellow demi-Saiyan had. Then it was Gohan's turn to lightly blush as he'd come to collect her paper.

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe what he smelled at the moment that sweet musky scent was coming from Bra, looking down at the younger demi-Saiyan Gohan noticed Bra's nipples protruding through her tank top. What could he say? Gohan was breast man.

The scent was enticing Gohan, he couldn't breathe enough of it in but sadly he made his way back to the front of the classroom, putting the papers in his brief case so he could leave it in his colleague's office.

Bra's aroma was driving Gohan wild as he tried to keep composure as there were still other twenty students in the room with the two demi-Saiyans.

The older demi-Saiyan turned look at the bluenette, where his blacks made contact with her blue ones, he watched as Bra took in a deep breath. He could tell from the way Bra was intently staring at him. It take long for Gohan to figure that Bra was in a heat cycle because honestly it looks like the same face his father makes when sees food.

She wanted him.

And he fought off the temptation of calling her to the front of the classroom and pushing her onto the desk and taking her right there. Gohan felt his cock starting to twitch but yet it wasn't standing at full attention...yet. Gohan knew he shouldn't be thinking of Bra in this way for so many reasons.

Reason one, Vegeta

Reason two, Videl, the love of his life and his daughter Pan whose friends with Bra, despite their current grudges towards one another.

Reason three; His brother is more than interested in Bra.

Reason four, she's legal but yet still young compared to him.

And lastly reason five, Once again, Vegeta.

All the reasons why he should be steering clear of this woman...No this Saiyan woman.

The dark haired man breaking his eye contact with Bra, "Alright, your teacher has a simple homework for you guys to do, there is no due date but he does want an a three page essay on your thoughts of the based on the poem that I have printed out before me and I do I have copies for you; so you guys can take one on the way out and that it! You are free to go" Gohan dismissing the class.

He noticed Bra hadn't left her desk yet, "Bra, could you follow me to my office, I want to talk to you"

Bra made a conflicted looking facial expression but it wasn't directed at Gohan, "Sure Gohan, whatever you want" answered Bra as the duo then made off to his office.

* * *

Bra was only partially listening to Gohan as she was agonizingly horny at this point. Sitting in a chair that was at the side of his desk as he wanted to discuss her and pan's feud, "Do you two even know what you're fighting about anymore?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah I know we are. It's not my fault she won't let this go" She knew that this wasn't what he really wanted to talk about because Bra was catching him staring at her legs.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked Bra watching him silently for a moment; he kept shifting his legs, like he was trying to hide something. That was when Bra realized Gohan was affected by her.

Gohan wasn't prepared for Bra's response, "No because I don't want to talk about Pan. She wants to be a petulant child then let her be" snapped Bra.

The Saiyan Princess was fucking irritated at this point, standing up from the chair to move closer to Gohan, "I have a bigger concern that needs my attention"

"What could be more important than fixing your friendship?" he asked as Bra with thanks to her strength pulled the older demi-Saiyan out his chair,

"You tell me Gohan, you're the one who got me alone, knowing the condition I'm in. I mean all I was going to do was head back to Marron's place, as I was hiding out there for the sake of my sanity" she said.

Pressing her body tight against his tilted her head up to meet his and began to kiss him. He kissed her back, at first out of instinct, but he broke the kiss and tried to move away from her.

"Bra, we should not be doing this, I'm married." Said a rather excited Gohan

"Gohan," said Bra, as she drew him back to her. I have seen you looking at me. I know you want me as much as I want you." Saying that, she grabbed his ass and pulled him tight against her. "I can feel your hard cock pressing against me. Admit it, you want me."

Gohan could not believe how badly his body betrayed him. Yes, he wanted her, even though he knew it was wrong – wrong and very dangerous. Still, he had to have her. He took her in his arms and pulled her body close to his. His hands slid down her back until they were on that beautiful ass. He looked into her eyes as he brought his lips to hers. Just as their lips touched again

He pulled back again, "I'm not cheating on Videl, Bra"

God was Bra's pussy aching for attention to the point it was hurting her "We both know this isn't us, Gohan." Bringing her face closer to his, "Please just help me" she whispered softly to him. "Please" she said, that time Gohan could have sworn that she was ready to cry.

Bra was taken by Surprise as Gohan was knocking so many items off of his desk, right before he picked up Bra and had her sitting on his desk.

The Saiyan princess spreading her legs to let him between them, there was no objection from the older man. Gohan putting a hand under Bra's chin bringing her lips towards him, Bra felt as she were going to melt from his kiss but it was young Bra who then took Gohan by surprise as when her tongue made contact with his.

Bra bringing a hand down in between them. Slowly bringing fingers to the front of his pants. Instead of touching his zipper, she presses them into the fabric, feeling his hardness throb beneath. Bra's heart was pounding and from what she could feel, his was too. Bra slowly began to rub the front of his pants, causing his erection to bulge out farther and farther. He moaned softly as she continued this action.

It occurred to Bra in this moment, she was finally getting her chance with Gohan, the one she lusted after throughout her teenage years. Funny how life works out for you when you're in heat.

But then Gohan moved Bra's hand away. To her astonishment, he keeled in front of me and pushed her sheer layered skirt upward, revealing the small triangle of her black panties. Carefully, he stroked the front of them with the tip of his finger. Bra couldn't help but moan and buck those hips of hers upward.

He hooked one finger into the elastic band and pulled downward, revealing her wetness to his lustful gaze. He then balled her panties into his hand. Bra didn't know until much later, but he placed them into the pocket of his pants.

His Saiyan princess looked at him expectantly and received a nod in return. With the second bob of his head, he expectantly delved into her slit, tongue first. A loud moan escaped from Bra's lips and pushing her hips into his face. As his tongue moved around, Bra grounding her hips into his tongue, stroking the back of his head with one of her hands. The other was firmly placed on the desk for support. She could feel her long awaited orgasm mounting.

When he placed one of his fingers into Bra's dripping hole, she could feel it overtake her body.

Spasm after spasm, wave after wave overtook me. His tongue went from my throbbing clit to the inside as he licking up my newly flowing juices. Bra collapsed onto his desk and sighed, mean while Gohan took this time to open his pants and release his cock from those pants of his.

"Bra, are you okay?" opening her eyes to see Gohan, cock in hand, a worried look in his eyes.

Bra nodded at him and as she sat up, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. She grabbed his shaft and touched the head to her still throbbing clit. A low sound escaped her throat and decided to confess, "I haven't had a cock this big before. Go easy on me." She told him

He nodded and slowly pushed his hips forward, inch by inch. Throwing her head back in mixed excitement and extreme pleasure. As he pulled completely out, the saiyan princess noticed that his cock had a slight upward curve, which she heard could drive a woman wild. Bra couldn't wait to feel it a second time.

Hurriedly, she pushed his hips from behind and took him inside of her all at once. He needed no further instruction and started thrusting hard into his saiyan princess.

Gohan's thrusts became faster and more powerful. Bra felt like they were about to break the desk, but at the time, she didn't care a bit. The head of his cock hit just the right spot and Bra got her second orgasm overtaking her. Her squeezing tight muscles brought Gohan over the edge as he shot his load into the younger demi-saiyan as they had their orgasms together.

His face was buried in the crook of Bra's neck and out of habit Gohan was kissing at it. Bra pulled away so she could look at his face, "Thank you" she whispered to him before they shared another kiss.

Gohan's cock was still inside of her, he could feel her hard nipples poking at his chest. his gaze shifted downward and he gazed upon her beautiful breasts. They were full, and bigger then a grapefruit, but her being young; there was no sag to her breasts. Her erect nipples were the size of a quarter and stood out about one-half inch.

Bra saw what he was looking at so as She took his hands in hers and placed them on her tits. Squeezing her hands, making Gohan's hands touch and grab her tits. When she removed her own hands, Gohan's continued to massage her tits. His thumbs running over her nipples through her tank top.

The dark haired demi-saiyan moved his hands away from Bra's breasts, so he could lift up her tank top as he desperately wanted to taste them.

He kissed them with his lips and he bit them with his teeth. Finally his lips locked on to one of Bra's erect nipples. He used his lips, teeth and tongue to stimulate her nipple. He could tell Bra was getting turned on again by her movements; and by the small moans that escaped from her throat. He increased the intensity of the biting and sucking. He moved his hand to the other tit and messaged it for a while and then turned his attention toward the nipple. Since his mouth was already busy, he took the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began to pinch and pull on it. He looked up at Bra. Her head was back, her eyes were closed, her mouth was open and groans and moans were coming out of it.

"Pull out" she asked him, Gohan was confused momentarily but he'd had done so. Bra pushed him back into his office chair, now getting off the desk only to get on her knees.

She immediately licked the head of Gohan's cock. Getting a taste of herself from off his cock as she was now running her tongue down the length of his shaft before moving her move over to his testicles, planting a few chaste kisses and just sucking on his balls.

"_This girl was very experienced"_ thought Gohan. "You do that so well." He said to Bra

Pulling her mouth away for a moment "Thank you," she replied.

Gohan had to wondered who taught this girl to suck cock so exquisitely. However, as soon as her lips encircled his cock, he could care less who taught her, he just enjoyed her talented mouth.

Again her lips encircled the head of his fully hard cock, but this time her tongue licked the very tip of his cock. Bra used the very tip of her tongue to probe the opening at the end of Gohan's dick. Hearing him moan slightly, she knew he was enjoying her blowjob. She took more and more of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Soon she was buried all the way down to his balls.

It wasn't long until Gohan was wildly bucking his hips into Bra's face, his release certainly caught Bra off guard as she ended up swallowing some of it.

She stood from the floor, her knees feeling sore. Gohan took her by the hand and brought her into an comforting embrace as she was now in his lap with his arms around her.

It wasn't long until both demi-Saiyans were thinking clearly again.

"Gohan I don't know what to say"

"Bra, it'll be our secret" he told placing a friendly kiss on her forehead.

* * *

End Chapter Seven.


	8. Guilty

Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

Note: Alright, I will say this the one twisted pairing that isn't going to be happening in this story is Bra x Vegeta mostly cause I feel that it has been done enough. Even with its small supply of stories on this website. And I ship Vegeta too hard with Bulma; I can't imagine him with anyone else, not even his and Bulma's young doppelganger daughter. Besides Bra needs support from someone who isn't going to fuck her!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Guilty

"Bra, it'll be our secret" Gohan said to her. Breathing heavily as she was leaning her back into Gohan's chest and enjoying the feel of his muscled arms around her waist. After two orgasms Bra was thinking clearly but her body was still demanding more satisfaction as it was finally being pleasured by a Saiyan male.

"And it's for keeps" The Saiyan princess told him, her way of telling him that she certainly wasn't going to tell.

But Bra wasn't alone in that as she could feel Gohan's member becoming erect once more as it made contact with her lower back.

It didn't need saying that they still needed each other physically however with their lust clouded minds finally easing up on them, it made going for more rather difficult.

Bra's breast's still exposed as her tank top was lifted above the uncovered flesh. Her sheer skirt was a mess with wrinkles and whatever substance that was on Gohan's desk, prior to their fuck session. But then again the inside of her skirt was more likely destroyed with her's and Gohan's fluids.

The back of her head resting on Gohan's shoulder, adjusting her neck to see the side of Gohan's face.

"I'm sorry to be putting you through this Gohan" she apologized to him as the blue haired girl was trying to adjust her body on his lap. Making the older demi-Saiyan groan in delight as her back was moving against his cock. Gohan knew he could of have released Bra from his embrace but the Saiyan in him wasn't allowing it until he was truly satisfied for the evening.

Turning his head to look at the younger demi-Saiyan, "Bra don't do this to yourself. This isn't your fault; we both know what the heat cycles can drive us to do." He verbally tried to comfort the young woman. Both Bra and Gohan knew they could blame the heat cycles all they want but it still won't change the guilt and self loathing that comes along with their uncontrollable actions.

By this point Bra had been unaware the she was rubbing herself against Gohan's leg, the material of his pants giving the Saiyan princess an abrasive feel. And Gohan certainly wasn't complaining as Bra's back moved along his cock. It wasn't long till the two demi-Saiyans were at it again

Gohan leaning his head down, kissing at Bra's neck, his hands working upward towards Bra's still exposed breasts, massaging them but then having one hand going back down Bra's flat stomach and move toward her pussy. His fingers found her slit hot and moist. He pushed one, then two and finally three fingers inside of Bra. As his fingers moved in and out of her pussy, his thumb made contact with her clit. He used his thumb to rub her clit in tiny circles.

Her hips were thrusting out to meet his fingers that were plunging deep into her, "Right there...Don't stop. Harder, Gohan" she said as her body was preparing its self for another orgasm. Just as Bra was to release her orgasm, Gohan pulled his fingers out of Bra's pussy.

"I want you to face me, Bra" the Saiyan princess standing up to turn herself around so she and Gohan were face to face, she saw him sucking on one the fingers that had just been inside her, the sight him doing that was simply a turn on for Bra.

Just before Bra was going to place herself back on Gohan's lap, she leaned over and put her mouth the two remaining fingers covered in her juices, getting a taste of herself. Their noses pressing together and then lifting their faces to meet in a kiss.

The Saiyan princess straddling Gohan's lap; positioning herself over the erect cock, with her legs tucked under her and she slowly lowered herself down on Gohan's cock, pausing several times to get use to the feeling of the massive cock inside of her. When her pussy lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, she stopped to allow her pussy to stretch to once again accommodate the big cock inside of her tight pussy.

Gohan felt like he was in heaven, his dick was buried up to his balls in one of the tightest pussies he had ever fucked, which didn't say much as he married his first girlfriend.

That sensation was matched by what he saw as he looked down and saw Bra's bare cunt lips stretched around the base of his cock. As his eyes went higher, he stopped to look at her unbelievable tits, with their erect nipples. Then he focused on her face, her nose, lips eyes even her hair was perfect. As he knew how beautiful and sexy Videl is, Gohan had never fucked anyone this spectacular looking but it didn't change the fact that he still loved his wife with all of his heart.

He was snapped out of his trance by Bra's movements. She began to slowly move up and down on his cock, very slow.

Keeping with her slow and easy pace, which was fine for the older demi-saiyan. He kissed her on the lips and drove his tongue deep into her mouth. His hands moved up to those perfect breasts and he went for the nipples. He pinched and pulled on them; he rolled them between his thumbs and fingers. Bra's pace of riding his cock quickened. He brought a breast up to his mouth and sucked on the nipple.

When Bra had his cock all the way inside of her, she would grind her hips against his shaft. The more Gohan manipulated her nipples, the longer and harder she spent grinding her hips against his cock. That caused the demi-saiyan to increase the intensity of his sucking of her nipples.

Bra's breathing was becoming more rapid. Her hips were really pressing against his cock. Her eyes seemed to be glassed over and sounds of pleasure were coming from mouth and throat. Gohan put both of his hands on her hips and ass, he helped her mash against his shaft. He also grabbed her ass and massaged it. All of a sudden Bra's body got rigid and then she went crazy. Her hips were moving with such force, In addition to her having saiyan blood, Gohan was almost afraid she would break his dick.

As her body went into contractions, "Fuck" she muttered.

Gohan felt the muscles of her pussy begin to milk his cock. That sensation and her hips bucking against his rod causing both her and Gohan to come.

They finally stopped; it was back to reality for the two demi-Saiyans as the need for sex was tapped out for the evening.

Only thing on Bra's mind was getting out of this office and fast.

* * *

After a few moments and adjusting her clothes, not even realizing her underwear was gone. She gave Gohan a meek goodbye and left.

Bra didn't realize how much time she'd spent in Gohan's office but she could tell it was very late into the afternoon, the blue haired saiyan had originally planned on heading back to Marron's apartment but she couldn't face her best friend right now as she was dealing with the guilt of her encounter with Gohan.

It made Bra realize how much she wanted to go home.

"I should have just let daddy lock me in the gravity room." She said out loud to herself as the demi-saiyan flew into the direction of Capsule Corp.

* * *

Vegeta's head picked up as he could sense his daughter on her way home as glad he would be to have Bra home, she was still a risk to be around, He'd have to approach her with caution.

Vegeta held no desire into bedding his own daughter ever since Bra started getting Heat cycles it was one of his and Bulma's mutual fears that something like that could happen but the irony of it was that while Vegeta could pick up on the fact that she's in heat. His body had no sexual reaction to his daughter not even during his own cycles.

The saiyan Prince had discovered this one evening; He never told Bulma about this because nothing happened from it but during one heat cycle, Bra was eighteen at the time and training with him in the gravity room but at one point during the session, Bra managed to knock the prince down hard on to the tiled floor and that's when it happened, Vegeta picked on his daughter's arousal.

The Saiyan prince recalled how Bra stood over him, a leg on each side of him; wearing a smirk similar to his own as if she was going to conquer him as he could smell her scent but it wasn't doing anything for him but for Bra, it looked like she was going to have him, she squatted down over him, a hand reaching out to stoke the side of his face. The soft touch of her fingers moving down his neck, and passed his collar bone.

Bra leaning her face more towards his own, the Prince realizing what she was going to do but then Vegeta did what naturally came to him he turned this position around and knocked his own daughter out cold.

Vegeta snapped out of his memory.

However he'd always go crazy for Bulma with his own Heat cycles, Vegeta had no control over his own body when he's with Bulma and he didn't care as long as it was Bulma doing all that to him. As grateful as Vegeta was for that. It left the Saiyan prince wondering, _"Was it possible to control the heat cycles after all?"_ he thought to himself.

Nevertheless that wouldn't be stopping Bra, as she is currently pheromone driven, whether the Saiyan prince liked it or not.

* * *

Bra texted Marron telling her that she was stopping by Capsule Corp for a while and see how things were and that she may come back to the apartment tonight assuming her father wasn't going to lock her up. After sending the text, Bra landing in the backyard so she wouldn't draw the attention from on lookers from the front yard of her home.

The Saiyan Princess was greeted with the sight of her father leaning against their house with his arms crossed over his chest as usual, _"Classic Daddy"_ Bra mentally joked to herself.

"I didn't expect to see you back this soon, considering your 'cramps'" Vegeta referring back to Bra's lie from when this all started.

Bra flushed with embarrassment, "Well I missed you guys, besides I want to talk to my mother" she said. Trying to hold her head up high acting as her father couldn't tell what she's been doing.

"Hm" replied the Prince.

Bra's encounter with Gohan must have really done a number on her body as she wasn't getting excited over Vegeta's scent. The moment it entered her senses, Bra was beyond elated, tired but elated none the less.

As she walked closer to the house, that was when Vegeta picked on the two scents masking all over his daughter, his eye brows knitting together as he tried to identify them both, one was a scent he could have sworn that was female but the other scent made his the Prince's hands tighten with silent rage.

Oh did he know that scent, and Kakarot's eldest spawn was going to be in a world of pain, the second Bra was in the house.

* * *

The moment Bra left his office, Gohan could take a relaxed breathe of air. But it still didn't change what they had done. Circumstances aside he still cheated on his wife and with daughter of his father's closest friend furthermore he felt like a piece of worthless shit.

Gohan silently wished that the ground would open up and swallow him alive but while the dark haired demi-saiyan was throwing himself a pity party, he fixed his clothes and cleaned up his and Bra's mess from fooling around by the time Gohan was finished cleaning, it looked as if entire ordeal never occurred but the only evidence left of the tryst was Bra's forgotten underwear as the young demi-saiyan rushed out of here without any glances back.

He'd pocketed the garment, he couldn't risk having it thrown out here because that would raise all kinds of questions such as students breaking in and having sex in the offices or was a professor having a sex with their student. Technically speaking Bra wasn't his student per say but still a student in the end.

He couldn't hold it against Bra, he wanted too but he didn't. After all he knew Bra felt just as guilty as him.

* * *

End Chapter Eight.


	9. Regret

Heat, the Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT in anyway; they belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and I was also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing. So if you haven't already, go check out his stories.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Regret

* * *

Bra still standing in the backyard with her cerulean eyes locked on her father. She could tell that he already knew about Gohan as the older pure blooded Saiyan could smell it on her. Those light colored eyes moving down towards her father's arms, she could see his hands tightening in anger around his arms as they were still crossed over his chest.

"Daddy, don't" the young bluenette haired girl trying to get her father back down to his non-violent senses. Her voice almost wavering as her sadness was peeking through her words. "I know what you want to do him. I'm asking you don't do it, Daddy because the moment you go after him, everyone's going to know, and it's going to hurt Mom, Trunks, you, and me even more. Not to mention the Sons as well." Pleaded the Saiyan princess.

Vegeta remained silent as Bra continued speaking. "I know what we did was wrong on so many levels and I wish I could simply excuse it away but I can't. That's not the person I am Daddy" the younger demi-Saiyan stopped to regain her composure.

Bra really didn't know what else to tell her father after standing up to him and prevent him from harming Gohan. It was the least she could do for her fellow demi-Saiyan.

His hands still tight but they remained in position. Like the rest of the family, they knew Vegeta's mood by his body language. So Bra could assume he wasn't going to blast off into the sky in pursuit of Gohan but she was still afraid that moment her back was turned, He'd go after Gohan.

And a minute after then Bra knew what she could say to her father, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I've made this mess because I'm not strong enough to control that side of myself. And I'm certainly not proud of what I've done" Bra admitted to her father.

The Saiyan prince still hadn't said anything but he gave his youngest child a look that was a bit hard for her to read, So Bra was hopping she struck a chord with her father or she pressed a button she should not have. It could end either way at this point.

Her eyes went from her father to the pavement of the patio she couldn't stand to look him in the eyes without feeling guiltier then she already was.

Bra knew she shouldn't have come back here tonight, she knew it was a bad idea from the start, should have just gone back Marron's place where it was safer and didn't include an over protective homicidal Saiyan father. The bluenette mentally tortured herself with this thought.

"Get in the house, Bra" Vegeta finally saying something to his only daughter. Bra could hear seething anger in his tone of voice. She didn't dare disobey him as the young bluenette stepped inside her home.

But before anything else could be said, Vegeta took off into the sky.

"Now, I've made things worse," Bra sighed as she there was no stopping the Saiyan prince, I'm sorry Gohan, I tried to stop him" the Saiyan princess muttered to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and left a text message warning Gohan that her father may be paying him a visit and to delete this message after reading it.

Bra also taking her own advice as she deleted what she'd just sent to Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile just before Bra's return to Capsule Corp, Trunks invited Goten over to talk about his current situation and hopefully maybe get some advice for the whole ordeal. However it wasn't going as well as Trunks thought it would have.

"So let me get this straight, after you saw me last night and headed back into the city. You felt your sister's Ki spiking up and thought there was trouble at Marron's apartment" Goten started off "But only to find Bra and Marron in a very interesting situation" Goten choosing his words carefully as to not upset Trunks well that and to not get himself excited in front of Trunks for the mere thoughts of Bra and Marron having sex.

"Basically" replied Trunks as he had the visual burned into his mind as it flashed a quick image of Bra grinding her pussy into Marron's. The demi-Saiyan Prince bit his bottom lip at the mental image.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you Trunks, either the universe is telling you to fuck your sister or Dende's playing a really cruel joke on you because he's bored.

"The universe is not telling me to fuck my sister"

"You sure about that because when this passed encounter you stumbled into and the one from the other morning suggest otherwise Trunks." Argued Goten.

"Two situations, means nothing" replied Trunks.

"So you'll won't have trouble answering this question honestly then, how many times have you jerked off to idea of Bra since the first encounter?" Goten knowing this question would hit Trunks hard.

"Don't you fucking go there Goten!" Trunks said with a warning "I can ask you the same thing Goten, how many times have you jerked off to my sister?" the hybrid Prince said mockingly as he knew Goten had starting to form a bit of a crush on Bra, lately.

"This isn't about me!" the younger Son refusing to answer as a bright red blush appeared on his face.

* * *

Text Message deleted, Gohan following Bra's instruction as there couldn't be any form of visible connection between the two demi-Saiyans. Gohan's flying slowed down as he was on a look out for a pissed off Saiyan father. But it also gave Gohan more time to think about what he'd done with Bra.

He won't deny that physically, it was amazing but it was the type of encounter that Gohan definitely regretted. Yes, Bra was a beautiful girl and gave him a very intense sexual experience as the Saiyan sides of them took over and made life difficult for Bra and Gohan.

However it did not change the fact that Gohan cheated on his wife, the very wife that he would kill and die for. Gohan frowned, how the hell was he supposed to face Videl and look into those beautiful eyes if hers. If his encounter with Bra had become public knowledge it would not only hurt both the Son family but it would it would kill his wife.

Not to mention what Vegeta would do to him for touching his Princess.

But speaking of Vegeta, Gohan was so lost into his thoughts that he hadn't seen been able the Saiyan Prince above him as he dived kicked Gohan out of the sky and on to the ground. Gohan couldn't even react as Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the hair of his head, sending a gloved fist into the demi-Sayian's face; the force of the hit sending Gohan in a hard platform.

And then it happened Vegeta was standing before in front of Gohan; he looked up to the Prince with his dark eyes. He could see a type of rage in Vegeta he hadn't seen since he first met the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta then attacked Gohan with a series of punches and kicks and Gohan simply let the Saiyan Prince punish him. Vegeta refused to use energy blasts on the hybrid as it would the others be aware of his attack on Gohan.

It wasn't long by the time Vegeta was done with his assault, like before he picked up Gohan by his hair and finished him off with a knee in his gut sending the younger man into the ground.

Gohan wincing as he tried to move, as Vegeta then threw what appeared to be a senzu bean at the boy. Vegeta didn't say anything, but the fact that Gohan was alive at this point was a big shocker to himself.

"Bra may have pleaded for me spare you, but that doesn't mean you should go unpunished." Spoke the Saiyan Prince. "Had this been on Planet Vegeta, you would be executed for touching the unmated Princess" recalling an old law of his deceased planet.

"But now every breath you take is a gift from me" said the older Saiyan. Gohan didn't dare to open his mouth to Vegeta.

And with that Vegeta took off into the sky, heading back to capsule corp.

The demi-Saiyan then reaching for the magic healing bean and ate it, Soon enough Gohan's punishment wasn't visible anymore but he could still feel it but it wouldn't explain his shredded clothing.

"Gohan" a voice brought out he could see Piccolo and Dende.

"O_h god, don't tell me, they know" _thought Gohan "What are you guys doing here?" he asked the Namekians.

"We know happened Gohan" the guardian of Earth said, _"Well of course he would know"_ Gohan mentally said to himself.

"Piccolo felt Vegeta's energy spiking at Capsule corp. and over heard Bra's conversation with Vegeta and then followed him to you. But then headed back at the look out to get me to help heal you incase Vegeta took it too far."

"I see" was all Gohan could say as they made now three people who knew about him and Bra.

"But we're to help you and don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

And with that Dende healed away Gohan's remaining pain. And Piccolo used that strange technique of his to give Gohan a newer and undamaged version of the clothes he was wearing.

"I can't thank you guys enough but after what I did...how can you..."

"Gohan, just go home and be with Videl. What happened, happened, nothing's going to change that." Dende told his long time friend.

"All right" and with that Piccolo and Dende returned to the lookout and Gohan finally made his way home back to his loving wife and daughter.

* * *

End Chapter Nine.

* * *

Note: I don't know when my next update will be as I've been working a lot more hours at my job and I will be moving in less three weeks.


	10. Back at Square One

Heat, the Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan.

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT; they belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and I was also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing. So if you haven't already, go check out his stories.

Note: I'm not going to lie; I feel like a jumped the gun in having Vegeta know this early.

* * *

Chapter 10: Back at Square One

* * *

Bra slowly made her way to bedroom as the demi-Saiyan had planned to take a shower to rid herself of Gohan's scent from her body. Last thing the she needed was Trunks finding out as well and things with him weren't exactly okay either.

It made her want to smack herself upside her own head every time she thought about the strange encounter in the kitchen. As Bra continued on her way to her bedroom, she sensed that her brother was home and he certainly wasn't alone either as the bluenette demi-Saiyan picking up on Goten's presence

"Oh why the hell is he here?" Bra thought to herself. The Saiyan princess didn't need another Son around her as she was already in trouble enough with one of them.

Bra was distracted by Goten's presence that she didn't even notice her mother heading out into the hallway, "Bra, your home!" Bulma said to her distracted daughter.

"Hm? Hi mom" Bra said as she was still staring off into the hallway.

The Capsule Corp heiress noting her daughter's was bit preoccupied "Everything all right? I thought you were staying a Marron's for a while" Bulma said to her daughter, pretending she didn't know what her youngest child was going through.

"I was...uh still am; I just wanted to pick up a few little things I forgot" Bra lied to Bulma

"Well before you head back out, why don't you stay for dinner? I can't imagine Marron has enough food for a demi-Saiyan staying at her place." Bulma said

It had been awhile since the demi-Saiyan had eaten...well in her usual portions of food. Bra bit her bottom lip, she knew her mother was making a decent point but just as the Saiyan princess was about to decline the invitation.

Bra grumbling stomach did the talking for her _"Stomach, you stupid traitor" _Bra scolded herself, "You win, mom. I'll stay for dinner" she told the older woman.

Bulma turning her back towards her only daughter "Oh excellent and Bra sweetie before you head into your bedroom; It's fair to let you know that Goten is joining us for the evening."

"_Fuck!"_ Bra's mind screamed, "Fine with me, mom" Bra pretending to shrug off the idea.

* * *

Just from looking at her daughter's mere appearance she could tell that her daughter was recently had sex. The way Bra's clothes were wrinkled spoke in volumes of her prior activity.

From personal experience Bulma knew what she felt and looked like after a sexual encounter with her very own Saiyan Prince. _"Oh honey"_ Bulma thought to herself. Bulma just didn't know what to say to her daughter to make this all go away as if it were a nightmare that she could shrug off easy.

But Bulma couldn't do that for her only daughter as this was unfortunately real for her demi-Saiyan Princess.

It left everyone in a complicated spot.

* * *

"You know, Dad. Just flew off" Bra informed her mother.

"I know, I saw him take off from the bedroom window" replied Bulma

"Just so you know, he and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment" Bra then replied as she didn't want to give too much information away.

What was unknown to Bra was that Bulma had witnessed the verbal confrontation between father and daughter, However what blue haired genius didn't know was the exact details due to a lack of heighten Saiyan senses or the hearing of a Namekians.

"Bra you are more than aware on how your father can be, with some time you two will be on good terms again" Bulma said wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Causing Bra to lean into a makeshift embrace from her mother.

"Bra, I know you hate being treated like a child even at your age, and the same goes for your brother but you guys seem to let it fly over your heads, that we do that just to torture you two. I'll admit your father and I enjoy it as a side benefit but I'll let you in on a secret, you two mean so much to us, more than anyone could ever comprehend. He may not say it out loud but he loves you both to death and back. Kami forbid anything happened to you and Trunks. We'd all know the lengths your father would go for you both. And as I have personally witnessed both his good side and his worse side so I know there is nothing that your father wouldn't do for the both you."

Bra didn't know what to say as her mother spoke the truth to her.

"Let's face it; he's the one man that will kill for his family. If he had too" Bulma said in continuation. "So keep in mind, my darling daughter that no matter what you do or what has happened, he will still love you. Correction, We both will still love you" Bulma then finishing her speech.

Even if Bulma didn't know the whole story of what happened between Vegeta and their youngest child, Bra was certainly grateful for her mother's words.

"Thanks mom. I feel slightly better" Bra said with a bit of honesty.

"Glad to help. So why don't you go take a quick shower and relax until dinner is ready" Bulma suggested to her daughter.

"But about Dad..."

"Bra, go relax." ordered Bulma "You're not to worry about him Bra. I will go and contend with your father when he returns." She then said.

Bra then just gave up "Alright, mom" as she gave the older woman a meek smile "and thanks again" she told her before heading down the hallway towards her bedroom. Bulma smiled at her daughter and then headed in the opposite direction of Bra.

As Bra kept heading down she walked past Trunks's bedroom door where she could Goten and her brother's voice and it sounded like they were arguing over something or rather someone _"Probably some tramp"_ thought Bra and had the bluenette stayed by door long enough she would have come to realize that she was the tramp they were arguing over.

* * *

The two male demi-Saiyans just looked both looked at each other with glaring expressions had there been a third party to witness this they would have sworn it was like when Goku and Vegeta first faced each other.

Goten was the first to break off the death glare staring, "Trunks I get it. Bra unintentionally put you into an uncomfortable spot" Goten now trying to reason with his lavender haired Saiyan friend. "But let me make a daring suggestion that may help you out in the long run. Well at least for the remainder of Bra's heat" Goten started off

"And just what would that be Goten?" replied Trunks as his arms crossed over his upper body coming off more like his father.

"What if aside from Marron apparently, we get someone to cater to Bra's needs?" Goten then said. _"This is it Goten, just come out and tell Trunks. You want Bra"_ the dark haired Saiyan encouraging himself on.

Trunks then realized what Goten was saying to him "Who would you have in mind Goten?" asked Trunks as if he didn't already know the answer.

Goten's naturally pale face was blushing with red as he was about to answer Trunks's question "Ideally you'd want someone you can trust and is aware of Bra's delicate condition like say...myself for starters" Goten finally getting out in the open

The slightly older demi-Saiyan couldn't explain it to himself. Shouldn't he have been supportive of his friend who was willing to do this? The human side of Trunks was screaming "Goten you Genius!" while his Saiyan half was a different story altogether in fact this mere suggestion of Goten's certainly triggered something inside of Trunks. That the lavender haired Saiyan would only recognize as jealously.

Perhaps if the young Saiyan Prince hadn't been infatuated with his sister's scent. Maybe he could have given Goten an answer he would have liked.

"I just don't know Goten, I mean this is my sister Bra were talking about here" Trunks replied as he put a heavy emphasis on my and Bra.

At first Goten thought Trunks was declining because it was his sister but it was that tone of voice and that very phrasing causing Goten to raise an eye brow at his friend. He should have called Trunks out on it but Goten wasn't sure if even Trunks was aware of what he just said.

But instead of backing off on the topic, "Don't get me wrong Trunks, I'm not going use Bra if that's what your worried about. I care about her as much as you do which is why I'm offering my help"

But before anything else could be said between the two friends, a voice calling them down for dinner had interrupted the conversation.

* * *

Bulma had just about finished setting up the table for dinner when she heard the slamming of back door; she didn't even need to guess who it was. "Hi hon!" Bulma greeting her husband though he wasn't in the room. She could hear him growling and cursing from the other room.

Her daughter did try to warn her of Vegeta's current mood, "Oh great" mumbled the Capsule Corp, heiress. "I swear that man has more mood swings then Chi-chi and I put together!" she then said out loud. _"Bra what in the hell did you do?"_ Bulma mentally asked herself as she then sighed while she went to tend to her husband.

"Vegeta! What happened?" as she saw her husband icing his right hand

Now while Gohan hadn't fought back against Vegeta, it did leave the older Saiyan with a throbbing hand as Gohan apparently had a head just as hard as Goku's

He just gave his mate a look, seeing her concerned face as she took his hand into her own. It was funny to the Saiyan Prince that years ago when Bulma fussed over his injuries when he was training to ascend to the levels of a super Saiyan. He'd push her away, insult her and just about anything to get her away from him. Vegeta could even recall the events of when the gravity room exploded with him inside of it and how Bulma dug through the debris for him. he could never forget that first time her arms were around him as he fell into that pile of debris that had once been the gravity room.

And now look at them, the only difference from then and now is he that stopped rejecting her help.

Vegeta's mind flashing back to when Bra was pleading to him about sparing Gohan because how much damage it could do to their family "Nothing to concern yourself with woman" he told her but Bulma could tell he was hiding something and it had to do with Bra.

"Vegeta" softly whispering her husband's name, "I know you argued with Bra earlier tonight. So before you have me thinking the worst, What happened?" Bulma demanded in a soft voice.

The Saiyan prince didn't feel like arguing with his mate tonight as he was absolutely still livid about Bra's mishap with Gohan not to mention that no good would come from Bulma learning of Bra's recent tryst. He gave Bulma a look that she was all too familiar with "Bra slipped up and she's not happy about it" Vegeta purposely neglecting some facts but he had to for the sake of his mate and his only daughter.

"I figured as much when I spoke with her. she reeked of sex, Vegeta. Not to mention how disheveled her clothes were."

"Hn" The Saiyan making a scoffing noise, _"and that's not even the worst of it" _thought Vegeta.

"Well she's staying for dinner and then heading back to Marron's so even if your not to happy with her right now, just ride it out for tonight" Bulma said as she finally let go of her husband's hand as she went to call down three demi-Saiyans to dinner.

"Oh and Vegeta, Goten is also joining us for dinner tonight"

Vegeta growled in response, he already had deal with Kakarot's eldest son. Now he had to put up with the other one as well. At this point he wanted to burst into his son's room grab Goten and drag him out of his house and keep him away from his daughter.

The Saiyan prince headed for the stairs that lead up to the floor where his son and daughter's bedrooms were located. Until Bulma spotted her husband she saw his facial expression and instantly knew what he was thinking, "Vegeta. Don't even think about it!"

* * *

Bra was brushing her wet locks of her hair when she'd felt her father's presence returning to Capsule Corp. She'd really hoped that he had not taken this delicate matter too far with Gohan seeing that Bra felt bad enough of the ordeal.

Now the Saiyan Princess had to deal with a dinner with three Saiyans and her mother. Bra didn't need Baba's crystal ball to tell her it wasn't going to end good for her tonight.

Setting down the hair brush, Bra felt the energies of Trunks and Goten walking past her bedroom door as her mother called them all down for dinner not too long ago.

"Oh fuck me!" she said out loud and to herself.

* * *

End Chapter Ten


	11. Dinner at Bra's

Heat, the Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan.

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT; they belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and I was also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing. So if you haven't already, go check out his stories.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dinner at Bra's

* * *

Setting the hair brush down on to her vanity table, Bra was very hesitant about going down stairs. It was already too late to sneak out through the window and fly back to Marron's apartment as her mother would never let her hear the end of it.

Bra had to be strong for herself or at least pretend to be just so the young woman could make it through dinner. Sighing as Bra could her mother once again calling her down to eat. Bra stood up from her seat as she checked herself out in the mirror before heading down stairs.

Bra was choosing to wear a tight v-neck black t-shirt again with no bra underneath. The demi-Saiyan wasn't sure why but simply felt compelled too. Bra was wearing another skirt as well which was also black but the skit went above Bra's knees as like earlier today the demi-Saiyan was dressing comfortably and to simply finish off the outfit Bra out on her old worn knee high red boots as Bra was lucky enough to still fit into them. The bluenette recalled a simpler time of never not wearing these boots.

But Bra's small moment of joy was ruined as she felt deep knots in her belly.

Even after a soothing but frustratingly tiresome afternoon with Gohan, Bra was starting to feel slightly excited again as she had been mulling over this dinner with not one, not two but three Saiyans! The lust heightened princess couldn't stop herself from thinking about it especially the various mental images that were popping into her mind.

One imagined thought was Goten knocking everything off the table which followed by him placing Bra on the table spreading her legs apart only after having his hands roam up across her legs and under her skirt to take her underwear off her body. Then imagining Goten placing himself into her legs and slowly thrusting his cock into her body but then changing his speed up with such a velocity as she was laying back on the table her body thrashing in pleasure with each and every one of Goten's thrusts; her shirt rising up exposing her breasts to the youngest male Son.

Another imagined thought that over took the Saiyan princess mind was Bra now straddling a lap as she and this new partner were sitting upright in a chair. Her fantasy partner was no longer Goten but instead her pheromone twisted mind offered up her brother, Trunks. She imagined the lavender haired Saiyan's hands on her bare hips practically guiding them as her naked crotch was grinding against his clothed erection.

Bra then imagined herself hooking her hands around her brother's neck as she pulled his head up towards hers as placing her red painted lips over his. One hand left his neck traveling down his upper body as it went underneath his suit jacket, Bra gesturing to Trunks to take it off. They managed to so while not breaking the taboo kiss between them. Them imagining Trunks taking the kissing up a notch as his tongue was now parting her lips so his tongue would meet hers as that free hand went to undo his necktie and rip open his dress shirt. Running that free hand over his exposed skin, it felt good.

Bra then imagining another pair of hands on her body; groping at her breasts from behind. Gloved hands squeezing them and toying with her nipples while Bra was still occupied with Trunks. She could feel a stiff hardness not only pressing into her lower back but rubbing against her as well.

Gasping for a breathe of air as Bra finally being able to snap out of her sexual thoughts before they could get even more twisted then it already were. Taking deep breathes; Bra already couldn't look at her brother in the same way. She didn't need to lose her father to this crazed lust of hers as well even if he wasn't too pleased with her right now.

Bra simply couldn't stop herself from blushing red at those unclean thoughts running around in that mind of hers. Her body trembling with delight as Bra felt a familiar moisture starting to make its presence known.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" she cried out.

Falling backwards into the chair that sat at her vanity table, "I can't do this. I can't go down there like this" Bra mumbled to herself as she leaned her elbows onto the tabletop of the vanity; her hands covering her face. Shifting uncomfortably into her chair. Moving her hands away from her face, Bra become conscious to the idea that she needed to see the damage before she headed down stairs.

Raising her skirt just a bit before spreading her legs. Bra bringing her left hand and running it across the seam of her underwear already feeling a damp patch on them. Oh the Saiyan princess was certainly getting wet. Bra kept her fingers in their place not noticing that she was starting to run them lazily up and down the seam as she growing needier for contact as that moisture warmth continued to develop.

She felt her nipples getting hard as they now rubbing against the material of her tight shirt which turned the princess on even more.

This time Bra heard Bulma calling for her once again, "Hurry up Bra! Do you realize how hard it is keeping Saiyans away from eating?" her mother then shouted. The bluenette sighed again, "alright. I'm coming down right now" getting from the chair and heading out her bedroom door and into her personal layer of hell.

* * *

Finally making her entrance into the dining room where the bigger table could accommodate for four Saiyans and one human. "Nice of you to finally join us, Bra" remarked her mother. "Now you gavones may eat!" Bulma then said to the male Saiyans as she gave them a slightly annoyed look.

The younger female merely shrugged her shoulders and "Sorry, I was actually busy doing things" she lied. Bra glanced around the room to see an empty chair between Trunks and Goten.

"_Typical!"_ Bra thought in mind.

"Hey Bra!" Goten greeted her. Bra noticed the risen enthusiasm in his tone of voice as he spoke to her.

"Hi Goten" she replied with not quite the same enthusiasm, her arms reaching to grab the chair but she was stopped when Goten gotten up from his seat.

"Wait; here let me get that for you" Goten said as he certainly wasn't thinking clearly as he got up and pulled the chair out for the Saiyan princess. Trunks rolling his eyes in disbelief, regardless of his own personal issue at the moment.

Secretly Bulma thought it was cute, she recalled joking to Chi-chi about Bra and Goten getting together although despite the slight age gap, Chi-chi agreed with Bulma that these two demi-Saiyans weren't a bad match for each other. Unfortunately for them Vegeta overheard this conversation and while he admitted that at least Goten had Saiyan blood. Vegeta refused to be related to Kakarot in any form or fashion.

But Bulma and Chi-chi had written him off as being 'Classic Vegeta'

Three sets of blue eyes watched Vegeta giving Goten the sincerest death glare they have ever seen from him...in years. While Goten in true Son fashion had not noticed the death stares (at first) coming from the prince of all Saiyans.

But then Bulma nudged her husband's leg with her own as she got the prince to look at her and he did. And through their deep connection to one another, Bulma didn't need to tell him out loud for him to 'Stop It' and more importantly 'Do not kill Goten, Vegeta because I don't want to explain this to Chi-chi and Goku and the rest of our friends'

To the three demi-Saiyans it looks liked Vegeta and Bulma were just staring at each other angrily. "I don't think I've seen your parents ever do this before" Goten noted as he basically spent every day of his childhood here. So there one main thing he understood about the infamous royal couple, any type of fight would lead to argument usually lead them to having sex. As Trunks pointed out to him when they were much younger.

"It's normal" Trunks and Bra said in unison.

It wasn't long till they were eating in an awkward silence, Bra trying her best not to bring her arousal to anyone else attention but she had a pretty good feeling she was failing in this as her father wasn't even looking at her. Not to mention sitting between Goten and Trunks.

It was almost like Bra was wearing a target sign with attached note stating, 'Please Fuck Me and Hard"

Why did being a Saiyan have to be so fucking complicated?

Bra just wanted this night to be over and done with as she was picking up both Trunks and Goten's scents while there was a faint scent from her father but the boys were overpowering his, much to Bra's own surprise. _"Wonder what that's about"_ she thought to herself.

From the corner of her eye Bra watched Goten become engrossed in his meal, more likely as her father wouldn't stop giving him death glares while he eat his meal. Her mother was already finished eating and was clearing the used dinner plates from the table.

Bra then took a quick glance at her brother whom seemed very despondent tonight or at least for the moment. Trunks caught her staring at him, he gave her a facial expression that said 'what!' she blushed and softly muttered "Sorry" as the female demi-Saiyan tried to focus on her own issues such as being sexually aroused at the dinner table. Bra kept her legs tightly together but she didn't dare squeeze thighs together as she learned her lesson from this afternoon and well the other morning.

So the bluenette was letting herself suffer in silence once more.

By God did Bra wanted to ease her aching vagina if she were at Marron's this wouldn't even be an issue right now. Bra could picture it now, her hands running through the blonde friend's hair as she would be holding her head place while Marron would be using her mouth on Bra's pussy. Straight or otherwise Bra regretted not being able to experience that with Marron the other night. Despite the current situation it was a rather enjoyable experience for Bra, on a physical level.

Her eyes widen a bit as this perverse thought of hers. The Saiyan princess was getting desperate in more than one way.

_"Damn it" _she screamed mentally _"Why I am worked up this much? I mean I fucking had sex with Gohan! Wasn't that enough to satisfy these sick cravings for a least a whole evening" _she scolded while at the same time attempting to psycho analyzing herself. _"I can't tell the difference between me and nymphomaniac_" she thought in addition.

Bra's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a crack; the princess looking down to her plate to her fork went right through it. "Oops" hadn't done anything like that since she was kid before her father taught her how to control her own natural strength.

"Bra, are you okay?" Bulma called out to her daughter.

"Can I be excused?" clearly not wanting to answer her mother's question Bra still looking at the plate. She didn't want to look at anyone right now while she could three pair of eyes on her.

It didn't take a genius to see that Bra certainly wasn't okay, So Bulma did what she could for her daughter, "Yeah, go ahead. Say hello to Marron for me." Bra didn't even waste another minute as she headed back up stairs to her bedroom for a few items. Furthermore possibly ease some of her tension before arriving at Marron's and hopefully not pounce on her friend soon as she walks in the door.

Vegeta got up from his chair and headed into the next room as he gave his mate a look. That said 'we need to talk'

"Excuse us boys" Bulma said to Goten and Trunks as Bulma then leaving room right after her husband.

"Could that have gotten any more awkward" Goten asked Trunks

"Yes it could of have" replied the lavender haired demi-Saiyan.

"Trunks, I think I'm going to head out now"

"Why?" Trunks pretending not to know the real reason

"Apart from out talk earlier but I can't but feel like your dad is planning my gradual demise...at this current moment" Goten confessed to Trunks. Goten only telling a partial truth, the other being was he was getting too enraptured by Bra's scent it was hard for him to focus on his meal along with Vegeta as a freighting bonus for him which was the real reason why Goten was lucky enough not to be leaving with a erection.

"You know he is" answered Trunks as he merely shrugging his shoulders at his best friend "It'd be best if you went home on that note Goten; besides you should have thought about that before you pulled out Bra's chair. You know how he gets. My mother can only protect you for so long." Trunks then responded with a mocking tone in his voice.

"That's supportive Trunks!" Goten replied sarcastically

Sighing "Goten, what the fuck do you want to me say? Less than a few hours ago, you basically told me you want to fuck my sister, who's in heat no less. So I don't even know if you're telling me this as Goten or as a Saiyan. Not to mention I have my own conflictions to deal with. So excuse me for not telling you what to do for once in our lives." Trunks ranted off at Goten. He didn't even care at this point if anyone heard them.

This got Goten riled up "Oh big deal, you got erection at Bra and then saw her with Marron. Big fucking deal Trunks! Grow a set and get over it because not even Bra is aware of this information so why are you getting stressed out to begin with. There is the advice you wanted Trunks. Just fucking get over it" Goten said to him.

Goten took this opportunity to head towards the door as he just wanted to get out of Capsule Corp. and away from his so-called friend.

But then Trunks noticed something about Goten just now, the younger Saiyan prince didn't realize before because honestly Trunks wouldn't have pieced it together if not for Goten's outburst.

Trunks followed Goten outside "You make it sound like you're jealous that someone's going to take her away from you. Newsflash Goten she wasn't even yours to start with" spoke the younger Saiyan prince.

"Oh that's hilarious coming from you Trunks, are you saying this as Bra's brother or wannbe lover?" retorted Goten.

In that instant Trunks didn't know what overcame him as his blue eyes quickly flashed to a teal color while his lavender locks of hair were blinking a blonde-gold; punching Goten in the face. Sending Goten forward creating quite a distance between them. Surprisingly Trunks didn't end up in his super Saiyan state.

"You know damn well you deserved one that right" Trunks shouted to Goten.

Goten rubbing his jaw, lucky that Trunks didn't break his jaw. Saiyan blood or not.

Goten knew his comment crossed a line "I suppose so" he responded to his friend but certainly wasn't going to apologize for it. Goten wanted to hit him back but he wasn't going to he didn't need Bra coming and breaking the fight up or even have Vegeta playing referee.

"Another time then" he asked Trunks

"Yeah another time" answered the heir of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"The boys are fighting" said Bulma as she and Vegeta could hear muffled yelling but the blue haired scientist suspected her husband could hear it as if he were in the room"

"It'll pass, then they'll be back to themselves" Vegeta said

"Was it about Bra, Vegeta?"

"Partially but even they can't make sense of it. It's almost like their..." Vegeta realized what he was about to say

"Their what, Vegeta?"

"Competing for Bra"

Bulma was a bit stunned to hear that

* * *

Bra opening the door to her bedroom and made sure as hell to close it behind her as she headed straight for bed as the young woman was in desperate need to touch herself before she went crazy. Not wanting to waste another minute of her time, the bluenette hiking up her skirt so she could removed her now soaked panties however mostly to give herself a quickly and east access to her hot wet core.

Sitting in an upright position on her mattress with her back leaning against her head board.

Bra began to finger her clit for a little bit before taking her hand a way.

Crossing her legs and squeezing her legs together Bra could feel her clit beginning to throb more. The pressure of her thighs was exciting her clit, making it beg to be touched even more. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter, preparing itself for the finger fucking that it expected.

Not being able to resist no longer she opened her legs and thrusting her fingers into her waiting pussy. Her Pleasures increasing as her harden nipples creating friction as they went against her tight t-shirt. Bra closing her eyes, getting so lost into what she was feeling; she hadn't noticed that her bedroom was opening and that the Saiyan princess now had an audience member of one.

Quickly closing her bedroom door behind him, Trunks hadn't known that Bra would be in a middle of masturbating, at dinner he could smell her arousal but didn't think she'd stick around long enough to do this here. As luck would have it he was curious as to why she was still here but the Saiyan in Trunks certainly wasn't caring about that and was more than pleased with the sight before him as Trunks could feel his cock becoming erect. As he watched Bra finger fucking her own pussy.

Having a clear as day view of her hot cunt didn't hurt either.

Suddenly Bra felt the oncoming wave of an orgasm building up. Certainly not stopping, Bra kept thrusting her fingers faster and harder until cum was shooting out of her contracting cunt; pulling her fingers out Bra had to stop fucking herself, as the orgasm was so strong.

The throbbing subsided as she was feeling utterly relieved in every way. That was the strongest orgasm that Bra had ever given herself. Eyes still closed as she took deep breathes to relax.

Enjoying this temporarily peaceful moment but Bra's serene moment was taken for a spin as she Trunks decided to make his presence known.

"That was quite a show Bra!" her cerulean eyes snapped opened at the sound of Trunks voice. she was speechless, how in the hell did she not know he was there in her bedroom. "I wouldn't have pegged ya for a squirter but to be fair. You just maybe the only girl I know that can do that." He then said in addition.

The bluenette was still at a loss for words as she watched Trunks grab the chair from her vanity table brought it next to the bed and sat near his confused as hell sister. "The funny thing is I came to check on you and I've got to give you credit you know how to say silent when it's just you" he told her while she remained in her current position as she was feeling shocked and embarrassed at the moment.

Bra could only stare at her brother. Her eyes glancing at him up and down moreover that was when she noticed it, Trunks standing ovation for her performance. She'd had given her own brother an erection. Bra felt a bit sick inside and yet an even sicker side of herself was actually a little proud of it.

Trunks caught on to what she was looking at, he blushed "Sorry about that. These days it has a mind of its own"

She simply couldn't ignore this problem, she was staring right at it. Bra then closing her legs together as she turned her body to face Trunks. "and I suppose that makes it okay to watch me?" Bra finally finding some words.

"It doesn't" he replied

"But yet you didn't leave the room the very moment you saw what I was doing?" she questioned him.

"I have no excuse for what I did, Bra but you know as well as I do why I stayed" he answered her

"Were you ever going to tell me, that I was affecting you?" Bra now feeling a little guilty as she and her heat cycle was the overall reason for this

"I tried to stay away as much as I could until your cycle was over but unforeseen events kept pushing me right back to you"

"What are you talking about?" Bra asked.

"It started the other morning when I caught you at breakfast and that very night I was heading back from Goten's house, I felt you Ki spiking up and I thought there was something wrong but you can surely imagine how wrong I was when I discovered you and Marron that night" Trunks confessed to his sister.

"Oh my god" Bra muttered as her eyes widening with astonishment that Trunks had seen her with Marron "But don't worry Bra, I wasn't there long, you know after the shock semi-settled I flew away like a bat out of hell." He then said.

"believe me, Bra that's not even the worst then it" he told her as he eyes looked down to the rug of her bedroom.

"How could it get worse then that Trunks?" she questioned. His face flushing with red as he didn't give her an answer but then the answer came to Bra, "You got off on it" she said out loud

"I'm not proud of it Bra."

Soon the room was overtaken by silence as the truth had finally come out and it would be a while before either one of them said another word.

Bra couldn't stop herself from taking a few more glances at his erection from the corner of her eye _"Why was it still like that?" _ she mentally asked herself.

The Saiyan princess then leaned over moving her arms closer to her brother and taking him into an embrace due to their height difference Bra's head ended up into the crock of Trunks neck. "I'm sorry" she told him. getting a whiff of not only his own scent but it mixed nicely with his cologne.

Not knowing this feeling that was over taking the Saiyan princess but as she adjusted her head upwards which took Trunks by surprise as his sister leaned her face closer into his as she lightly placed a chaste kiss on his the side of his face and then placing another on his jaw line and one more but never in the same spot as Bra was making her way towards his mouth, after placing a kiss on his chin. Bra finally made contact with Trunks lips

* * *

End Chapter


	12. We did a Bad-Bad Thing

Heat, the Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan.

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT; they belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content,

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and I was also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing. So if you haven't already, go check out his stories.

Warning: This chapter has incestual content within it. If you know it bothers you, please turn away now. And also this is the first time I'm writing about incest for solely the nature of this story.

Goten4thewin/Safaree, I'll take that as a compliment. I never advertised this story as normal to begin with.

* * *

Chapter 12: We did a Bad-Bad Thing

* * *

It was almost as if time had frozen in the instant that Bra's lips made contact with that of her brother's own lips. The young woman could feel her body quivering from not only the shock but combining with a feeling of exhilaration as Bra could feel that Trunks was starting to kiss her back, out of instinct.

Taking a sharp breath through her nose as Bra was really growing more comfortable into the kiss. Placing herself on her Trunks legs making sure to avoid his current condition. For the time being but could the Saiyan princess go that far with her own brother?

"_Ooh, this is bad Bra. This is your brother" _her human side flat out said as if trying to get Bra to snap out of it. _"But it feels so damn good"_ Bra's Saiyan side argued back.

Logically Bra knew she had to pull away from him, she knew it was wrong to be doing this as kiss was certainly growing between the royal demi-Saiyans.

"_Bra, you have stop, this right now! This is just as bad as the Gohan situation"_ her mind pleading with the young demi-Saiyan.

But then feeling suddenly ended as Bra no longer felt lips pressing against her own; she opened her eyes to see Trunks had broken the kiss. He was taking deep breathes in and out.

"Bra, that shouldn't have happened." He told her as the older demi-Saiyan tried to recompose himself, trying to convince the Saiyan in himself that he didn't enjoy the soft touch of her lips touching and moving against his own. While his erection was now painfully hard. While trying to rid his mind of the thoughts of pushing Bra backwards onto her bed and having her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusted in and out of her.

But the Saiyan princess wasn't currently in her proper mind set to care about what was right or what was wrong as she gave Trunks an eerie smirk, the same smirk that they both picked up from their father, the Saiyan prince.

"You're a bad liar" Bra said to Trunks as she moved her hands downward to Trunks belt. "Your just as bad as I am" she then spoke in addition.

* * *

Bulma sat down on her mattress as weight of husband's words hit the blue haired genius like a ton of bricks.

"But how could they be competing for Bra, Vegeta? Goten I can understand him being attracted to Bra but Trunks is entirely another matter Vegeta" Bulma said to her Saiyan husband as he simply listened.

He crossed his arms over his chest before replying to his beautiful mate "For your Earth standards, morally and genetically speaking. Yes it would be wrong for Trunks and Bra to be in that way but as compatible and similar as Earth and Saiyan DNA are. Saiyan DNA works slightly differently in that regard." Vegeta putting an emphasis on 'slightly'

Bulma was silenced as Vegeta had spoken in detail, "Seeing how we evolved as a warrior race, When Saiyans weren't out purging planets we were breeding to make more warriors. Before planet Vegeta's demise, couplings of incest were very common in the third classes. But for the second class and first class it wasn't just for creating future elite warriors, it was also trying to keep out any couplings of mixed classed Saiyans." Vegeta finished explaining this to his mate. "They mostly tried to keep it between cousins, to lessen the risk of birthing weaker Saiyans"

It was a lot for her to take in, their daughter was going through heat was already a hard enough toll on them but now with Trunks being affected by Bra's misfortune was even harder for Bulma.

But then Bulma quickly found her voice to ask him this question, "What about you and Tarble, are you two products of this type of breeding?"

"No, we are not. My Father, King Vegeta selected our mother to be his breeding partner and queen based on solely on her power, her beauty and her intelligence." As he answered his wife's question "They couldn't risk the royal family resorting to this incestual method of theirs." He said in addition.

"Vegeta aside from keeping them apart, what can we do?"

Vegeta had no response for his mate as the proud Saiyan prince didn't know what to do and this concerned Bulma.

* * *

I couldn't believe this for one minute as a few moments ago Bra was sitting on my lap, kissing me and with me kissing her back as if she weren't my younger sister.

After I had broken the kiss, in order to stop the both of us from making the biggest mistake of our lives but something inside of Bra was motivating her to continue on with this taboo encounter, I was hypnotized by her actions as I watched her undo my leather belt.

Interestingly enough Bra pulled herself back after undoing my belt; one part of me saw this as a sign of Bra coming back to her senses while the other side of me was immensely disagreeing.

We briefly looked into each other eyes and we just kept staring for the moment; which eventually passed as Bra leaned in and stole another kiss from me. Then pulling away from me again.

The sad truth to this was, I knew I could have easily over powered her to get Bra to stop this, hell, I even was waiting for our father head in our direction to put an end to this but another sad truth was we both were keeping our Ki maintained so we couldn't set off our father, not to mention what this would do to our beloved mother.

Once again, I knew I had the power to stop this but I didn't. The Saiyan in me wanted to see this through to the end.

Again she gave me that smirk, as her hands moved down to the bottom of her black v-neck t-shirt and raised it off her body and threw it to the ground, Bra's breasts were exposed to my eyes, her nipples rock hard and I felt like she'd knock the air out of me.

Before I had realized Bra had gotten me to raise my arms as she lifted my own shirt off of me. Now as her own hands were running over my muscles, the feeling of her soft skin moving over my body sent vibrations all throughout my body.

We were both silent as she grabbed both of my hands bringing them to her bare chest. Instinctively I squeezed her large breasts.

After a couple minutes, Bra removed herself from my lap. Not before undoing the top button and zipper to my pants. Pulling them down along with my boxer's just low enough for my erection to come out. I seethed a bit as the air of Bra's bedroom hit my cock.

I caught the small smile on Bra's face as she now had an eyeful of my well endowed member.

Letting out a gasp as Bra had grabbed my cock. Her hand felt so warm and in addition with her soft skin sending more vibrations throughout my body. The rational side of my brain going off and telling me how wrong this was.

And I agreed it was wrong

Very...very wrong

But I went through it anyway.

It felt all too surreal as I watched my Saiyan princess kneel down before my very eyes. She looked up at me, those blue eyes of hers making me want to love and protect her even more then I already do. It was like she was putting me under a magic spell.

She then gave my cock a squeeze as she was leaning her face in. first she teased me by my cock all over as if it were a damn lollipop. And then wrapping her tongue around it. This was followed by Bra wrapping her lips around the sensitive head of my cock and began to massage it with her tongue.

It felt amazing! I tried to suppress my moaning but the fact that this was Bra making me feel this way was 100x times hotter. Not to mention it blew any prior fantasy of mine, out of the water. She started to shove more of my cock into her mouth. Once again, she looked up to me with those goddamn beautiful eyes of hers. I couldn't believe how well she worked a cock. Her mouth felt so tight around me, I was in heaven as I felt her tongue moving along my erect penis.

I could feel my need for release approaching, Bra knew I was getting closer to cumming. So she took me by surprise as she shoved my cock deep into her throat and for a split moment she held it there but then it all happened in an instant as I felt myself exploded into her mouth.

God, did it feel good to let it all go. I don't recall ever feeling this great in my life, but hey I'm still young.

Bra more or less swallowed what she could as she still held my member in her mouth.

Eventually Bra pulled her mouth off of my penis. As she was finally off her knees, her butt now sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, I'd Imagine she wasn't used to someone of my size.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she answered as she took a moment to get herself together.

The aftermath of this taboo situation was not going to be easy, heat or otherwise. Bra had given me a taste of heaven but I was the one who condemned myself to hell; as I joined her on the floor.

My eyes looking up and down at her body, Bra was still wearing her skirt and red boots. I placed both of my hands on her thighs and gave them a caress, I really couldn't get over the feel of her skin, and it was making me crazy. Or in this case crazier. With little regret I released my hold on her legs as I reached up and gave Bra a kiss.

Which she returned, I suppose a part of me was still waiting for my sister to snap out of her pheromone induced lust. Yes, I felt guilty for what I was doing, and I know I'll feel even worse when all this over.

My lips broke apart from her mouth as I began to move them to her neck as I found a spot of her neck as I gave her a light bite before I settled on sucking on piece of skin. Possibly giving Bra a hickey before heading little further down to her exposed breasts. I could feel myself becoming erect again.

Bringing my mouth to one of her nipples, I licked at it a few times and then gave it a hard bite or three. I took pleasure in the sound of her moans as she was enjoying my ministrations. As I finally began to suck on her nipple; my free hand traveled down her stomach, where my hand simply lifted up her skit.

Pulling my mouth away from her breast, I too moved myself down as I went to repay the favor. This time I had gotten an even closer look at Bra's pussy, I was definitely getting harder at sight of her exposed flesh. I could see that Bra kept it shaved; giving her pussy a fresh and clean look. Which didn't necessarily matter to me but hey I got to give credit to those who take that kind of time in personal grooming.

Putting my face closer to her pussy as I opened her up, Bra moaned as I began to lightly rub two of my fingers across her clitoris. She moaned even louder as I added an extra finger. I didn't want us to get caught, so I leaned up and covered Bra's mouth with my own.

After breaking the kiss, I took a pillow from Bra's mattress. "Bra, we've got to be careful" I reminded her "If you need to be loud, then scream into that pillow, alright?"

"Sorry, but for your information Trunks, you weren't any better not to long ago." she replied with sass.

Of course she had point, but to be fair, I've been putting most of my concentration on my Ki.

I spread her neither lips once again, instead of my fingers; I used my tongue on her folds and then catching her off guard as I licked at her clit. I smirked when Bra had to reach for the pillow as she totally couldn't contain her moans. She gave me this look that just screamed, "You did that on purpose!"

Maybe I did

I got back to work on her pussy, my main attention going to her clit then I worked in a couple of my fingers in and out of her pussy for a few minutes. Pulling my fingers out of her, bringing them to her clitoris as I began to rub that sensitive nub at fast pace while I ate Bra out.

I could tell Bra was really struggling not to scream and moan as she gripped pillow harder because though she was muffled Bra was getting louder, which meant Bra was getting ready for an orgasm.

I could have sworn she was screaming my name into that pillow, so I went faster.

Bra let go of the pillow as I began to feel her hands on my head, tugging at my short locks of lavender. I looked at her, Bra's eyes were closed as her body was starting to convulse back and forth. Bra was having her orgasm and I have to admit it was one of the hottest things I had ever seen, I felt like I could have cum from just watching her.

She grabbed me by the neck, pulling me up so we were face to face and kissed me once more.

We both froze up as we felt our parents Ki in this area of the compound.

Oh great, this is just what our parents needed to see me with my dick out and in between my sister's legs.

It was obvious whatever Bra and I had started wasn't ending here tonight.

Without even speaking to each other we had to make this scene go away and fast as Bra and I quickly threw on clothes which didn't take too much time. Bra fixed her up her bed while I found a room spray to hopefully mask the smell of sex and both of our scents from our father.

"Trunks, you have to leave now" Bra tells me

"Seems no point in hiding considering our father could see right through this." I replied to her

She groaned, "Do you have any idea what he is going do to you?"

"Yeah I do but keep in mind. Mom is right by his side as we speak"

That caught Bra's attention and sudden realization hit her, "they've both knew what's been going on with me this whole time, didn't they? But why hide that from me?" Bra asked me

Truth was, I didn't know the answer to that either.

* * *

The royal couple could hear small sounds of grunts, groans and screams as the Saiyan prince didn't want to waste anymore time. The door to Bra's bedroom opened and stood in the door way was the Saiyan prince and his mate.

Finding a site that they certainly could never excepted...Bra and Trunks sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"Kitana Wins, Fatality" announced the narrator of the game.

"Told ya, you couldn't beat me" Bra gloated

"That's because, you cheated!" argued Trunks.

But while his son and daughter were talking Vegeta took note of Bra's room, her ceiling fan on and a window open. He also detected an over powering floral scent that hurt his nose. Bra and Trunks were certainly covering up for themselves.

"Bra, honey. I thought you headed out?" Bulma letting her and Vegeta's presence known as if the Briefs siblings didn't already know.

The bluenette turned her attention to her mother, "I was but Trunks caught me by surprise by wanting to hang out for a little bit." Bra lying to her mother.

"And you were playing this whole time?" Bulma then asked.

"Yeah"

"What's with that disgusting floral scent, girl?" Vegeta questioned Bra. He was curious to how Bra would spin this lie.

"Yeah I a lit a scented candle earlier and it reeked so bad. So I was airing my room out as much as I could." She answered her father, knowing he would have asked her about that too. But after the Gohan situation it didn't matter if Bra lied or not. He didn't trust her.

Speaking in an unsure tone "well, good night then" Bulma not wanting to openly accuse her son and daughter of incest. Bulma headed out the room with Vegeta following her, after he closed Bra's door.

"That was almost too good of performance for Bra, something else defiantly happened here tonight." Bulma said to her husband.

* * *

"I wish I could say that was a close one" Bra mumbled to her brother.

"Bra, for everything that's happened here tonight, I'm really sorry but we both know this isn't over for us" he said. as the lust was temporarily satisfied.

"I know" Both of them knew their Saiyan sides demanded more from the royal siblings.

"Trunks, I'm gonna go back Marron's now." As Bra headed toward the open window

"You know where to find me" Bra then said as she took off in the air.

"Was that an invitation?" Trunks asked himself aloud.

* * *

End Chapter 12.

Fun trivia fact about this story: I almost consider adding Tarble and Mirai Trunks but I decided to cut them because one trunks was enough and writing incest is hard enough with one pairing for it.


	13. Why oh Why

Heat, the Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan.

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT; they belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content,

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and I was also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing. So if you haven't already, go check out his stories.

Note: I think I know why the last chapter felt anti-climatic because it was going so well until the ending and I just didn't know how to end it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Why oh Why

* * *

Dirty, Bra felt Dirty.

She couldn't explain why she had let herself go that far with Trunks. What was supposed to be an innocent hug between brother and sister had taken a much darker and twisted turn. The best way she could even explain it to herself was it felt like someone was taking control of her body from the inside.

Why didn't she stop it? Why didn't he? They both had to the power too.

The Saiyan princess trying to clear her mind, attempting to make sense of the poor choices her instincts have been making for her as of late.

First there was Marron who was trying to help out the Saiyan princess, Bra's mind visually going back to when she hooked up with her long time friend. Then there was Gohan, a long time family friend when Bra was in such a desperate state, that she couldn't stand it. God did she feel guilty about that one. She did more than just hurt Gohan but also indirectly hurting Videl and Pan as well. Even if she wasn't talking to the quarter Saiyan at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to look at her if she were.

And Bra's latest victim, Trunks, her own brother. This was something she couldn't even explain. It was unjustifiable what she'd done.

Bra could feel her eyes stinging as tears were forming. She just wanted to cry to her heart out as the bluenette landed on Marron's balcony, she did just that.

* * *

Trunks didn't even want to think right now as it was leading to bad ideas, very bad ideas of his sister, it was much worse than before this time there was actual contact between them. The way she kissed him as if they weren't brother and sister. How her soft her skin felt in to his touch, and it drove the demi-Saiyan wild. Not to mention the way her mouth felt on his body and vice versa.

The Saiyan in him was not entirely satisfied as he wanted to feel more of his princess, having tasted her, left the young prince wanting more.

He ached to feel her from the inside as the ultimate form of pleasure was denied him due to outside forces. And the younger Prince of all Saiyans will not be denied for long.

It was taking a lot of Trunks's will power and follow Bra back to Marron's apartment. Though the hybrid prince had to wonder, if they hadn't been interrupted and been able to go even further then oral sex, would he still be under this spell of sexual enthrallment caused by Bra? As Much as Trunks wanted to avoid Bra for the remainder of her heat cycle, he too wanted this to be over.

The lavender haired prince felt disgusted with himself once he'd finally gotten a clear mind and Bra being away was a current plus for him.

After Bra had finally left capsule corp. Trunks headed into his room to change into his training clothes. As the younger prince was heading to the gravity room where he could let out his frustrations at Bra and himself go.

* * *

At the slow pace Gohan had been flying after his evening encounter with Vegeta, it certainly wasn't the first time Gohan had gotten a brutal beating from Vegeta as the demi-Saiyan could never forget when he was a boy and Vegeta made crude remarks about his father (assumed to be) dying on Namek along with Frieza.

Vegeta egged Gohan into one of his infamous bursts of rage and attacked the Saiyan prince however at that moment in time Gohan had failed to taken in to account that Vegeta had a lifetime experience as a fighter and well savagely fought the demi-Saiyan. Looking back, Gohan couldn't even call that a proper fight, it was a beating.

Gohan finally reached his home. He had yet to enter but he noticed the lights were off.

Gohan knew his quarter-Saiyan daughter wouldn't be home for the evening as she was spending the evening. The demi-Saiyan almost saw this as a good thing as it would be one less person for him to face, for the time being.

Taking in a sharp and deep breathe, Gohan finally entering the home he shared with Videl, most of the lights were off, "Maybe she went to bed early?" thought Gohan as he knew Videl had a very chaotic work schedule. The hybrid human felt nervous as he turned and locked the front door behind him, and then turning on the lights to the living room.

As Gohan was making his way to his and Videl's bedroom to where Gohan was surprised to see that Videl wasn't in here either, he called out for his wife to be sure. There were times she got too engrossed in a project of hers, that she'd ignore everything around her.

But what was waiting for Gohan was a piece of paper on the bed that they shared. It made the demi-Saiyan nervous on what could be on that paper.

The demi-Saiyan grabbed the paper that read out, "I'm sorry, I couldn't be here tonight Gohan and have that special evening that we're planning while Pan stayed with your parents. But as bad fortune would have it tonight, the station called in me. There was a major breakthrough on a case I've been working on and it couldn't wait till morning. I have no idea when I'll be back but again I am sorry about tonight, I know we've been in weird dry spell but I do know I can't wait to make this up to you." He finished reading.

Gohan felt like a weight was lifted from within his chest but it was only a short lived feeling as Gohan would have face Videl, sooner or later. But in the mean time he'll spend what time he has getting his mind together.

* * *

"We don't even know how far they got Vegeta, it's not like I keep a video camera in there." Bulma said as she rubbed her temples trying to ease the incoming head ache. "Besides it's not like we can drag Bra back here, she's going to be an even bigger risk to Trunks now and possibly yourself." The bluenette pointed out.

Vegeta looked to his wife, "I can ensure you, that will not be happening Bulma" as he knew that he wouldn't effected by Bra though Bra being affected by him was another matter.

"I mean she should be alright at Marron's but if we had too. Do you think we can send Bra elsewhere?" Bulma questioned Vegeta.

"Where?"

"How about my sister, Tights?"

"Is she even in town?" Vegeta inquired about his sister-in-law. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Bulma had an older sister as she was barely around, Tights would show up at Christmas and for the kids birthdays, not to mention she was also Trunks godmother.

Aside from the fact Vegeta never bothered to mention him until Tarble appeared on earth one day. At least Tarble had an excuse he lived on another world (not that he would have been a safe option). But that was going to change as Bulma was working on a teleporting device between Earth and planet Tech-Tech. in case they ever needed Tarble's help. Well Bulma also wanted Vegeta to spend more time with his brother.

Bulma took a moment to think about it, "Shit! She's not." As Bulma was now remembering that her sister was out the country, doing research for her next novel.

"There'd be no point in sending her away Bulma. It wouldn't change anything the fact that Bra and Trunks had done something" he told his beautiful mate.

"I know...but how are they going to get past this? How are we supposed too? When you first told me about the kids going through heat and that anything could happen during the cycle. I never thought we'd ever have to experience this harsher side of it."

Vegeta was silent on that remark, after all he thought he done his best in making sure Trunks knew better then to be around Bra during heat but clearly he failed. But as for Bra, he should have trained her better in terms of self control, another failure on his part.

Tears threatening to roll down Bulma's face "Vegeta, we don't know how far they took it. What if she gets pregnant from..."Bulma couldn't even finish the sentence.

The prince of all Saiyans clenched a fist as Bulma named one of Vegeta's worriments but now that would make two suspects if Bra would indeed get pregnant. But if that were the case then Vegeta would have no choice but to tell Bulma about Gohan.

He walked over to his mate and pulled her into a rare but comforting embrace. For a while there were no other words spoken between the royal couple.

* * *

Bra doesn't know how long she'd been crying for as she remained on Marron's balcony. The blue haired Saiyan was glad that Marron wasn't home at the moment; so she couldn't see her like this. The Saiyan princess felt sick in her mind as well as her body.

Bra then tried to remove her body from the floor balcony but she was over taken a sharp pain shooting throughout her body as the pain was making the Saiyan princess cry out. "Ahh" she couldn't even form words but the Saiyan princess was now wishing she wasn't alone

She screamed her heart out as the pain she felt was becoming worse. Bra had to do help herself but she wasn't sure how, all she knew was she had to make the pain bearable so as a last resort Bra began to power up, it seemed to be working so Bra kept powering up. She eyes were closed shut and gritting her teeth. Bra entered her super Saiyan state.

And then the pain finally subsided. Bra panting heavily. The moment of relief never felt so good. After catching her breathes Bra was finally able to stand on her feet and power down from her super Saiyan state.

However the Saiyan princess, Bra couldn't name what it was but all she knew was something was very different about herself.

Entering the apartment Bra headed to Marron's bathroom where there was a full length mirror attached to the wall. Bra turning on the lights and began to check out her body. The female demi-Saiyan let out a scream at what was in her sight.

Sticking out at the bottom of her skirt was something she had not seen since she was a child.

Her tail.

* * *

End chapter


	14. Tail Between My Legs

Heat, the Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan.

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT; they belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content,

This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I've seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I've noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I'm going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and I was also inspired by Dark Inferno's stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing. So if you haven't already, go check out his stories.

Important Note: I am not dead, Yes, I do plan on continuing this story. I just have gotten really busy with life matters that required my full attention. But I don't have the same amount of free time that I had when I started this story (or any other stories I have in progress)

* * *

Chapter 14: Tail Between My Legs.

The saiyan princess more than overwhelmed as the brown furry appendage was hanging out from the bottom of her skirt. Her mouth was gaping open at the mere site of her tail. She was at loss for words as she reached for the appendage and softly taking it in her hands.

"Why?" was the question her brain kept repeating throughout her mind as she stroked her tail as if to make sure this was all real and happening before her eyes. Her body trembled as she continued with her light stroking her tail.

"I'd forgotten how sensitive a tail could be" muttered the hybrid princess as she released the hold of her tail.

Bra was certainly born with her tail which was cut off by her father a few months after she was born but the only other time Bra had her tail was when she was eight years old and when into puberty at an early age but then again her father once again removed her tail.

But up until now Bra's tail has been missing in action. Well she knew the only other saiyan still with a tail was her Uncle Tarble but she was certainly aware that her father and Goku tails never returned well unless they power up to super saiyan four but that doesn't count really count since the tail disappears as that form wears out.

But as Trunks and Goten, the last time she'd seen their tails was when she was 18 years old, and Bra as at another one of her mother's parties and Bra had been hanging out and drinking with Goten and Trunks for most of the evening, Marron had early as she had to work early in the morning but rest of that evening was nothing more than a hazy memory to Bra.

Never the less it left the princess curious with one thought is, could her tail be connected to her current heat cycle? And if so why hasn't it returned during any prior cycles.

This was an overwhelming day and evening for Bra, first Gohan, then going down on her own brother; vice versa and now this, all in all Bra really needed to lay down at this point.

Alone, mind you.

* * *

After his miniscule fight with Trunks, Goten flew as fast as he could to get back home so he could ease his own tensions unknowingly caused by Bra throughout dinner. Goten wincing as he tried to eases his erection, the younger son of Goku couldn't wait any moment longer, he needed to take care of himself and fast.

Lucky the demi-saiyan had made it home in a decent amount of time as he could see his father sparring with his niece, Pan. While his mother was collecting and folding all the laundry that she had accomplished within the day.

Goten managed to sneak by and head into the house, where he hurried off into his bedroom, locking the door behind him of course.

"finally" thought the dark haired demi-saiyan.

As his hands went straight to undo his belt and pants as the younger Son pushed down his pants along with his boxers, Goten sucked his teeth the moment his cock was exposed to slight cold fresh air of his bedroom; leaving the dark haired saiyan in only his shirt. But it wasn't long before the shirt was tossed to the floor.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Goten crawled into his bed and under the sheets to hide his naked form incase his father or Pan would barge in, lock or no lock. The grandfather and granddaughter duo both shared that annoying habit but to be fair his father, Goku honestly didn't know any better and it would fly over his head. While his niece Pan was just rude and believed she owned the damn place, whenever she's here. Hard to believe Pan is an adult with the way she behaved at times.

But all Goten knew it was the last thing he needed at the moment as he put a firm grip on his hard member as thoughts of the saiyan princess was racing throughout his mind once more.

Closing his eyes as Goten felt his cock twitch in anticipation as his hand made its way down his body, his hand grazing his dark colored pubes.

Taking in a sharp breathe of air as Goten stroked himself.

The demi saiyan could see it clearly in his mind, between his legs as Bra would be kneeling between them as her mouth was kissing its way down his stomach.

Gripping his cock harder at the mental picture he was creating for himself, "Bra" he muttered softly from his lips. Imagining those lovely eyes of hers staring up at him as she would feign a look of innocence, right before lowering herself a bit more for as she was readying herself to take him with her mouth.

"_Oh Kami, this is going to be good"_ Goten thought to himself. the Demi-saiyan needed this as he flicked his member and watched it bounced before he pressed it down like a lever to feel it spring back up. The very action sent such a rush of pleasure throughout Goten's body.

His nipples were hard as the cock that Goten was now stroking feverishly while he imagines holding Bra's head in place and fucking her throat hard. This is what he wants so badly from the Saiyan princess not just from him to have his way with her but He wanted Bra to have her way with him. He wants to see how Bra would really touch and make him moan and scream out her name.

His suppressed anger for not being able to touch the real Bra was starting to seep through as Goten began thrusting harder into his hand, the demi-Saiyan could feel he was getting closer to his release. Closing his eyes while biting his bottom lip as Goten was trying to suppress any moans as the dark haired saiyan hit his climax, making a mess of his hand and sheets.

Goten then opening his eyes to see the mess he caused, a small smile was toggling at the corners of his mouth, honestly Goten felt so much better after that orgasm, hell he would even dare to say he even felt somewhat purified.

The youngest son of Goku, was getting pretty tired of masturbating to only the mere thought of the Saiyan princess. He wanted, no, He needed the real thing.

Goten knew he was going to have to tread carefully around Vegeta if Bra was still a capsule Corp. But there was no way in hell was Goten going to have Trunks beat him in this matter.

You'd think his best friend would be grateful, that someone was at least trying to stop him from making a big mistake with his own sister, when Goten offered himself to contend with Bra's sexual needs.

But then a thought came to Goten "What if he really does want her like I do?" he asked himself out loud.

* * *

End Chapter 14

Note 2 as of 1-10-2016 : Oh My God, An update. I am so proud of myself right now.

Look I have been busy with Life, and bad case of writers block and my general laziness when I lose my motivation to work on something. That is the overall reason of why I haven't been writing a much I would love too.


End file.
